


Retrograde 逆行

by x_Firefly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Firefly/pseuds/x_Firefly
Summary: 摘要：Tim Drake的生活从零开始。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, metion of Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Retrograde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084504) by [agent37 (kaivevo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaivevo/pseuds/agent37). 



> 作者注释：  
> 由于Tim Drake的问题还不够多，于是我给了他失忆症。我很抱歉，我爱我的崽崽。  
> 这是一篇Jaytim文，但也是关于蝙蝠崽子们的关系的研究，他们都深爱彼此，只是他们的关系不太健康并且极具戏剧性。他们会打架但也会拥抱，这将是一段美好时光。此外，发生在Tim身上的事科学地说大概是不可能也不准确的，我不是医生但我会尽量让它看起来更真实，我认为它是有可能发生的。

Tim的闹钟已断电好几个月了。他早就发现它其实毫无用处；早晨的例行尖叫透过薄薄的墙壁，正好能完成这项任务。

“我不去！”

“天哪，你能他妈的不惹麻烦地过一天吗？穿好衣服，求你了。我去做煎薄饼。”

“这很荒谬。你从不催Drake去！他几乎隔天就开溜一次，而你一个字也不说他！”

Tim叹了口气，把自己抬下床然后撑着墙面蹒跚着走向他的衣柜。他从那个从不上锁的箱子里翻出一件运动衫和一条短裤穿上，永远感谢自己不再需要别人帮忙穿衣服了。

“你知道Tim有医学理由。”

“Tt，行吧。全是演戏。他都出院多久了，一年了？”

“你似乎对头部中枪后所需要的恢复时间有所误解。”

Tim从靠床边的墙上抓起他的拐杖，颤颤巍巍地穿过大厅，推开了Dick和Damian卧室的门。

“听着，Damian，我早就告诉过你了，如果你要和我一起生活就得这样。如果你不喜欢，尽管回去住在——”

Tim清了清嗓子，直截了当地开口：“我今天有历史考试，不能迟到。”两个人都转过身看着他，Damian叉着胳膊站在床上，Dick还盖着被子，漫不经心地靠在床头。

“Tim！”Dick露出温暖的微笑，他跳下床把最地板上最近的一件T恤拉到头上。“早上好，你感觉怎么样？”

“我很好。”Tim耸了耸肩。事实上，他的头痛得要命，但他记不起上一次不头痛是什么时候了。至少这不是那种严重到让他无法动弹的偏头痛。“我是不是听见煎薄饼了？”

即使他们中有人因为Tim一直在听他们的对话而感到尴尬，他们也不会表现出来。“没错，我现在去做一些。Damian，穿好衣服。”说完Dick就去了厨房，留下Tim和一只怒目圆睁的Damian待在一起。

他们无声地对视了几个回合。“你他妈的到底什么时候才能从我们的生活里滚出去？”Damian终于咬牙切齿地问。

“我会的，但我不想翘课，”Tim面不改色地说，“出勤率对我来说非常重要。”

Damian开始咆哮了，而Tim认为这是一个信号，提醒他赶在Damian攻击自己之前跟着Dick进厨房去。在他的印象里，这个年幼的小男孩几乎一直在克制对自己动手的冲动，而在看到他和Dick的好几次肢体冲突之后，他也不太期待Damian最终爆发的那一天。

Dick正试着一边刷牙一边给薄饼翻面，Tim对他的努力报以真挚的微笑。Dick真的用尽全力来照顾他们俩，让他们小小的两居公寓也有家的感觉，Tim会永远感激他。毕竟，在他所有的记忆里，这里是他唯一的家。

Dick和Damian看起来应该是他的兄弟，尽管很明显他们的种族和姓氏都不一样。每当Tim提起这个，Dick总会回避问题，于是他明白了最好还是别问。

如果他还记得一年多以前在医院醒来之前的事情，哪怕只有一丁点，他也没准能知道真相。可他一点都不记得。

“哎啊哦，”Dick从牙刷旁边发出咕哝，递给Tim一杯超大杯咖啡，然后弯下身往水池里吐了一口，“要两个还是三个饼？”

“两个就够了。”Tim说着，费力爬上柜台边的椅子。Dick转过身，Tim扬起眉毛看着他脖子后的印记。“很晚？”

Dick困惑地盯了他一小会，接着脸上露出一个尴尬的笑容，伸出手触摸那道爱痕。“额，是的，我三点左右才回来。”他嘟囔着，给Tim的煎薄饼分层并加上鲜奶油。“我，嗯，只是……”

“你没必要解释，”Tim飞快地打断了他，“我只是希望你能有足够的睡眠。”Dick温柔地微笑着，在把盘子放在Tim面前之前用手指蘸了点鲜奶油抹在他的鼻子上。

“别担心我，小子。”他安慰Tim说。至少，Tim睡得够好。

他们被站在门口大声清嗓子的Damian打断了。他狠狠地瞪着他们，就和往常每次Dick关心Tim时他总是做的一样。

Dick对他微笑。“嘿。你想要两个煎薄饼还是三个？”他问。Damian扑进离Tim最远的一把椅子里，把他的兜帽拉到头顶。

“我不想吃。”他嘟囔着。Dick的笑容裂开了，而Tim对Damian产生了一波新的怨恨。

“它们非常好吃，Dick，谢谢。”Tim真诚地说。Damian瞪着他。

Dick的脸又亮了起来。“没关……”

“那是什么？”

Damian猛地站起来把手重重地砸在柜台上，用匕首指着Dick的后脑勺。Tim发出一句呻吟。

“我以为你昨晚工作到很晚。”Damian捏紧拳头高声说。“我不知道你工作时还有人咬你的脖子。”

“Damian，我……”

“看来你没有从那些活动中获得任何利益，”Damian尖锐地打断他， “否则在过去的三个晚上，我们能吃到的晚餐可不止是吃剩的中国菜。”

Dick脸上的血色消失殆尽。Tim从椅子里站起身转向Damian，血液在耳朵里疯狂涌动。“别对他用那种口气说话。”他咬紧牙关说。

“你别插手！”Damian厉声说，从柜台上抓起一个盘子扔向Tim。

Tim反应迅速地抓住靠在柜台上的一根拐杖朝盘子挥去，在盘子碰到自己前把它击碎。他愣住了，身体因激动和迷惑而颤抖，不知道为什么那个动作感觉如此熟悉。

“Damian，够了！”Dick说，颤抖着捋了捋头发。“对不起，好吗？我真的……我尽力了。我很抱歉。”

Damian深吸了一口气。“是Todd吗？”他冷静地问道。Dick呛住了。

“够了，”他抓狂地重复了一遍，“快点，如果你想准时赶到学校那我们就得出发了。”

令人惊讶，Damian没怎么争吵就妥协了，他踩在破碎的陶瓷片上走出公寓，Tim和Dick落在后面。Tim希望自己的腿能正常活动，现在他需要拐杖才能支撑自己的大部分重量。他们的公寓没有好到拥有电梯，所以Tim不得不让Dick背着他下楼，这很羞耻。他才刚刚因为自己不用再坐轮椅而高兴。

他们到达时Damian已经坐在汽车前排了。考虑到他们的经济状况，Dick的车好得出奇；有一次他告诉Tim这是一份来自他们的父亲，布鲁斯的礼物，但他没有详细说。就和大多数事情一样。

Dick一路上都在聊天，似乎根本不在乎他们俩会不会回应。Tim经常钦佩大哥是多么擅长化解他们之间的争吵，并能够像什么都没发生过一样继续生活。Tim崇拜Dick的一切。他值得更好的生活，一种比挣扎着去支持一个大脑损伤的残废和一个毫不欣赏他的神经质小孩好得多的生活。

Damian先下了车。“祝你愉快，蝙蝠宝宝。”Dick热情地说。Damian做了个苦脸，尴尬地站在打开的车门前。

“……你也是。”他终于开口，接着砰地关上车门跑向小学。Dick露出假笑。

“他很抱歉，”他说，从镜子里瞥了Tim一眼。他叹了口气，“Timmy，你还好吗？”

Tim眨了眨眼， “什么？是的，”他说，“Dick，我……我希望你能知道我有多感激这一切。”Dick微笑着。

“你不需要这样做，”Dick轻声回答，“我没有情感受伤。他生气是因为他没有得到我的全部注意力，他试图戳我的痛处，这样他就能得到它。你知道关于小男孩和分享其他人是怎么说的。”

Tim点头，挠了挠脖子后面。“唔。我是说真的。”

“我知道。”Dick回答。他们开车去到高中，Dick转过身弄乱了他的头发。“祝你考试好运。你会做好的。”

事实上，Tim即将搞砸他的考试。过去几个月他几乎没怎么去学校，即使他真的去了他也有睡掉整节课的坏习惯。但他不打算告诉Dick。

Tim和Damian一样讨厌上学，甚至比他还讨厌。他躺在床上治疗了6个月后回到学校，试图恢复说话和移动之类的基本能力，这段过渡时期非常艰难。更不用说由于追溯性记忆的完全丧失，他的社交技能在那时几乎为零，所以他真的没能拥有几个朋友。

不过，还是有些东西让上学变得可以忍受。其中之一是当他在考试或论文中取得好成绩时Dick脸上的表情。另一个是Vanessa。

Vanessa是他唯一的朋友，从他在第一天既恐惧又困惑地坐着轮椅进入学校时她就是。她很古怪，至少可以这么说。她的金发总是看起来像被电过一样，一双大眼睛总是在厚厚的眼镜框后面不停转动。她的胳膊下总是夹着一个亮橘色的活页夹，Tim知道那里面装满了收集来的照片，那是她的迷恋对象：蝙蝠侠。

“我周末一有空就去哥谭，”她曾告诉过他一次， “他的动作太不可思议了，Tim。你一定得和我一起去一次。哦，看看这个！”她兴奋地指着其中一张照片，Tim眯着眼睛看那个身材更小、衣着更艳丽的小男孩跟着蝙蝠侠飞跃哥谭的天际线。“那是罗宾。这是张老照片，他很久没出现过了。实际上，他差不多是和夜翼与红罗宾同时消失的。”

这张照片是从很远处拍的，几乎看不清楚。但Tim无法解释，为什么当看到它时，他的心就开始在胸腔里疯狂跳动。

尽管如此，他还是喜欢听Vanessa关于蝙蝠侠无穷无尽的激情演讲。不知怎么的，这使他感到安宁。

“我有点儿担心他。”午餐时间到了。Tim的历史考试大概勉强能得个C，之后他强迫自己睁着双眼硬撑了两节课，所以这一天到目前为止都非常顺利。Vanessa把自己的薯条递给他，无声地怜悯着Dick给他打包的那一小片吃剩的披萨。尽管Tim很讨厌Damian指出这一点，但他们的食物状况变得相当糟糕。早上吃的煎薄饼已经是一种少见的奢侈。“他最近变得很暴力。这是从不久前开始的，当时他差点儿杀了红头罩……当然，这并不是说他会这样做！但他，真的，差点就做了。他现在比以前做得更过，坦白说，这让人担忧。”

Tim若有所思地嚼着他的披萨，哼哼了两声来回答。“也许他只是厌烦了。老实说，我很惊奇他这么长时间都没杀死过任何人。尤其是那些真正危险的罪犯，没有他们世界会更好的那种，比如小丑之类的……”Vanessa看着他就好像他刚刚往她饭里吐了口水一样。他耸了耸肩。

“你怎么能这样说？！”她大喊。“蝙蝠侠足够强大到能抵抗这种诱惑。他永远不会堕落到杀人的地步。这让他成为他，Tim！”

Tim吞咽一下，“对不起。”

她持续长篇大论关于蝙蝠侠道德准则的重要性，直到铃声响了，他们要去上下一节课。Tim点点头随口招呼了声准备离开，同时集中精力从离开自助餐厅的学生中找到一个合适的位置挤出去。他讨厌像走路这么简单的事情他也要费那么大的劲来做，但他告诉自己，事情可能会更糟。事情曾经更糟。

不过，现在很难想起这一点，因为他左臂下的拐杖突然被扯开，这使他伴随着一声痛苦的啪嗒声摔倒，跪坐在油毡地板上。

“走太多路了吧，Drake？”一个熟悉又讨厌的声音在嘲笑他，Tim咬紧牙关，用剩下的一根拐杖把自己撑起来。Vanessa跑过去捡起他被踢到几英尺外的左拐，Tim转向作恶者，毫不惊讶地看见了Bud Tanner，那些似乎有用不完的精力来捉弄他嘲笑他的混蛋们之一，仅仅因为他们可以。

不幸的是，Tim已经习惯了这个。“我的脚运作正常，谢谢你的关心。你的怎么样？”Tim平静地问。他动作迅捷地举起拐杖猛跺在另一个男孩的脚上，Bud痛苦嚎叫并再一次把他推倒在地，而Tim的表情依然不变。

“你这狗屎！再敢试试，我保证下一颗射中你脑袋的子弹能直接解决掉你。”

瞬间Vanessa站到他们中间，用Tim丢掉的拐杖当作武器指着Bud。“别碰他。”她嘶嘶地说，但她那尖利又模糊的嗓音一点都不吓人。Bud继续嘲笑。

“所以你现在就躲在小女孩背后？”他说，“我没想到他们把你的硬气也射没了。”

Vanessa用拐杖戳着他的胸口：“你不知道你在捉弄谁，”她说， “你不知道在出事前Tim是个超级英雄吗？他的伤疤就是从那来的！哈！如果他想，他绝对能揍你一顿！”

Tim觉得自己的脸在发热，他举起一只手捂住脸，发出一声呻吟。他知道她本意是好的，但Vanessa的帮助可能会让事情变得糟得多。

Bud的表情立马从敌意变成了逗乐，他爆发出一阵高昂响亮的大笑。“哦，哇哦，是我的错，”他哼哼着，“在你最好的朋友蝙蝠侠出现之前，我最好让你一个人呆着。”

“是的，你最好赶紧跑！”Vanessa在Bud离开时沾沾自喜地说。他离开之前肯定踩到了Tim的手指，Vanessa扶起Tim把拐杖还给他，脸上还挂着灿烂的笑容。“他肯定不会再捉弄你了。” Tim用尽努力微笑。他真的只想回家然后睡觉。他短暂考虑过假装偏头痛去找护士，但这样Dick就得放下工作来接他，他不想再给他增加更多麻烦了。

“肯定的。”Tim赞同，在走出空荡荡的自助餐厅时脚步还有点蹒跚。 “谢谢，Vanessa。”

他的一天在这以之后基本算得上平淡；尽管试图集中注意力只会让他的头更痛，但他还是竭尽全力想要补上进度。一天结束时他已经筋疲力尽。在他去停车场找等待他的Damian时，他都没有力气承受Damian的怒气了。

“离我远点！”当Tim疲惫地靠在那个小男孩身上时，Damian愤怒地大喊。Damian比Tim早半小时下课，他用这段时间步行到高中，这样Dick就可以在同一地点接他们两个。“……你的腿怎么了？”

Tim低头看自己的膝盖，叹了口气，由于早些时候的事故，膝盖上已经开始出现新的青紫色淤痕。“我摔倒了。”他耸耸肩说。Damian瞪着他。

“你摔倒了？”他怀疑地问，就好像他无法想象有人会因为弯腰过低而意外失去平衡。

“是的。”Tim说，尽量装出轻蔑的语气。“我数错了台阶所以被绊倒了，有时候就是会发生这种事。”

Damian面露怒色。“以前没发生过。”他苦涩地说，叉着双臂并把目光移开。“这不应该。不应该发生在……像你这样的人身上。”

Tim完全不知道这是什么意思，这快把他逼疯了，但他没有纠结这个问题。“我不管你有没有注意到，但现在事情不一样了，”他示意自己的拐杖，“你看，这些天我连走路都不擅长了。”

Damian皱紧了眉头，似乎正准备回答，但他们被突然停在他们前面的Dick的车打断了。Tim早就放弃了这场争吵，他顺从地坐上了后座。“嘿朋友们，在学校过得怎么样？”Dick兴高采烈地问。他们俩谁也没有开口。

“Drake摔倒了。” 最后Damian回答，而Tim瞪着他。Dick从后视镜里看向Tim，脸上满是关切。

“什么？你还好吗？”他问，Tim觉得自己脸红了。“发生什么了？”

“我很好。什么也没发生。”Tim飞快地说，用他的背包遮住膝盖。Dick仍然看着他，但由于看样子Tim不打算解释，他接受了这个暗示并把注意力转向Damian。

“行，好吧。那你呢，Damian？你从不跟我聊学校的事。”Dick一边说一边玩闹地用手肘轻推最年轻的那个。“有可爱的小女孩吸引到你吗？”

Damian的表情极其痛苦。“别扯淡了。”

“哦好吧，”Dick马上提醒自己，“你们俩一点也不酷。或者你们俩都太酷了点。”

Damian缓慢地蜷成一团，而Tim有种直觉这一类的谈话都不会有好结果。“你确实会这么想。”Damian喃喃低语， “考虑到你会和任何能够移动的物体上床。”

Tim畏缩地扭头望向窗外，打算尽可能地降低存在感。然而就在这时他看见Dick的脸变得通红。

车里的沉默仿佛会延续到永远。

最终，就在Tim觉得这种尴尬马上要逼死他的时候，Dick清了清嗓子。“你知道吗，Damian，关于今天早上发生的事我想了很多。”他说，语气比之前轻松友好多了。“坦白说，我得出的结论是，我的私生活他妈不关你的事。”

Damian咆哮了：“Grayson——”

“我还没说完。”Dick尖刻地打断了他。“你12岁，而我已经是成年人了。我不需要向你解释我的行为，也不需要仅仅因为你不能控制你的嫉妒就感到内疚。从现在起，我的性生活是一个完全禁止的话题，你懂了吗？”

Damian没有回应，但Tim几乎能感觉到他愤怒的浪潮汹涌而来。他们即将到家，而这时最小的那个终于开口了。“我没有嫉妒。”他嘟囔着。

“随便吧，”Dick叹了口气，把车停在公寓前，再次露出温暖的微笑， “总之，我今晚会晚点回家。如果你们愿意可以来酒吧吃晚饭，不想的话冰箱里也还有披萨。”

他们从车里爬出来，Tim艰难地拄着拐杖，而Damian还逗留在副驾驶车门外，尽管他已经关上了车门。他烦躁不安，Dick似乎注意到了这一点，因为他打开了车窗等着Damian开口。Damian深吸了一口气。

“下班后早点回家，”他脱口而出，“拜托。”

Dick叹了口气，露出了一个柔软的微笑。“我会的，Damian。我保证。”

说完，他沿着马路飞驰而去，Tim和Damian一直凝视着，直到那辆车远到再也看不见。

Tim瞥了Damian一眼。“你应该让他休息一下，”他建议道，“他需要比我们俩更多的人际交往关系，你知道的。”Damian咬着牙转身走进大楼。Tim落在后面，走得慢得多。

“不，他不需要，”Damian厉声说，“他不需要除我之外的任何人。他尤其不需要你。”Tim对这谬论不屑一顾。

他们到达楼梯时，Damian勉强允许Tim伸出一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀作支撑，这样他就能开始痛苦的爬楼梯之路。曾经有好几次，Damian对Tim恼火到不想帮他，通常的结果是Tim需要在四层高的楼梯上挣扎半个多小时。他很庆幸今天不是这样。他头痛得更厉害了，说真的他只想坐在楼梯脚下等着Dick回家。

“做你的作业。”他们跨进公寓大门后Tim说，Dick会感谢他的努力的。Damian只是冷冷地笑了笑。

“你做你的，我也做我的。”他反驳。Tim正瘫倒在沙发上，伸出手臂遮着双眼。

Tim拍了拍自己的脑袋：“我不能。偏头痛。”他咕哝着。

“当然。”

说真的，Tim并没有因为那个小子鄙视自己而责怪他。他和Damian一样痛恨自己的可悲。

Tim几乎快要晕过去，他无视了自己内心深处那个提醒他，如果不吃药就睡过去，他一定会无比后悔的声音。他发现自己陷入了几乎每晚都会做的一个同样的梦：他站在一条寒冷又黑暗的小巷里，身边是一个看不见面孔的身影，一把枪在几寸外对着他头。枪响了，而Tim头痛欲裂地醒来，他的头痛如此严重以至于他一度以为自己又被击中了。

“Drake！Drake！”Damian在喊，Tim不能想象被捅穿耳朵都会比这好受多少。”起来。我们去Grayson的酒吧吃晚饭。”

Tim只是呻吟着蜷成一团，把脸埋进沙发的靠背。他担心自己一开口就会吐出来。Damian没有动。

“……Tt。你没有吃药，对吗？”他又急又怒地问。Tim又呻吟了一声，试图止住他眼睛后方的颤动。Damian嘟囔了些什么，走开了。

Tim试图平复自己的呼吸。他知道他需要起来吃药，否则情况只会越来越糟，但他觉得自己甚至不能从沙发上爬起来，更不用说走到卫生间。他的四肢痛到无法动弹。

在所有射中头部带来的负面影响中，这可能是Tim最不喜欢的，而那些影响里还包括他失去了整整18年的生活。

就在他以为自己不得不放弃起身而让自己再次昏倒，把临头的难忍痛苦留作后续处理时，他听到Damian的脚步声又回到了房间里。“坐起来。”年幼的男孩命令道。Tim没办法遵从，Damian低声咒骂着，抓住Tim的胳膊把他拉成一个坐姿。全靠自己的意志力，Tim才控制住了由于移动而带来的高涨愤怒。

Damian把Tim扶起来，强行把药片塞进他嘴里，再把一杯水递到他唇边好让Tim努力把它们吞下去。做完这些时他几乎神志错乱了。Damian把Tim放回到枕头上，Tim允许自己的双眼扑棱闭上，满足于下次醒来他会感觉更好而不是更糟的事实。

几个小时后他再次醒来，感觉到手指在梳理着他汗湿的头发。他眨了眨眼睛，如释重负地发现疼痛已经基本消退。Dick正低头关切地看着他。

“Tim？你还好吗？”他问道。Tim翻过身，意识到自己正把脑袋放在Dick腿上。他瞥了一眼挂钟。

“……你不是应该还在工作吗？”他喃喃着，没有回答问题，缓缓坐起身。

“Damian来酒吧告诉我你的情况不太好，”Dick随意地说，“所以今晚剩下的时间我都休息了。”

Tim呻吟着揉了揉眼睛。“Dick，你没必要这么做的。”他说，心里涌起熟悉的羞愧感。“我现在很好。真的。“Dick耸了耸肩。

“我找人来替我的班了，别担心那个，”他安抚Tim说，“你饿吗？我们给你带了点外卖。”他从咖啡桌上拿起一个泡沫盒递给Tim，Tim打开看见里面装满了各式各样的酒吧食品。他真的饿坏了。

他从汉堡包里抬起头，看见Damian坐在沙发另一边的扶手上，和往常一样瞪着他就好像他犯下了什么不可饶恕之罪。“唔，”Tim说，“谢谢。为之前的事。”Damian的双眼剧烈颤动。

“别再犯这样愚蠢的错误了。”小男孩嘶嘶地威胁着，“Grayson和我不是来当你的家庭护士的。”

“Damian——”

“不，他说得对。”Tim打断了Dick即将出口的斥责。“你……你已经有两份工作要操心，你不应该再把担心我放在第一位了。我……Dick，我很抱歉。”他是认真的。他不知道怎么用语言来解释那件事使他多么痛苦。

Dick叹了口气，再次用手指拨弄着Tim过长的头发。“你得停下，”他严肃地说，“听着，Tim，我知道生活看起来很艰难，但我保证一切都会好起来的。相信我，和我以前的工作相比，摆弄电线和调酒简直毫无压力。”

Tim把双膝抱在胸前，下巴靠在膝盖上。“好吧。”他说，努力不让负罪感和无力感的重压吞噬掉自己。Dick在站起来前最后抚了抚他的头发。

“好了，孩子们，该睡觉了。”说着他把Damian举起来扔在肩上，这引起了小男孩的强烈抗议。Tim伸手拿过拐杖从沙发上爬起来，跟着另外两人走过走廊，推开了他们房间对面的门。 “好梦，Timbo。”

Tim把拐杖放在一边，脱下短裤并在运动衫口袋里挖掘着，以确保在把它扔进那团越堆越高的脏衣服前没有落下任何东西。当手指拂过一张类似小纸片的东西时，他停住了。

他皱起眉毛抽出那张折叠的纸，饶有兴趣地观察着它。它看起来像是从一本直纹笔记本上撕下来的，边缘很软，似乎在Tim的口袋里放了很长一段时间。这个想法让他心跳加速。他小心翼翼地打开纸条，一股无法解释的兴奋席卷全身。

上面有一个地址，他认出了自己潦草的笔迹。9826 Overbrook医生，207室，西哥谭。

在它下面是关于这个地址唯一的线索，只有单独一个字母。

J。


	2. Chapter 2

“Tim？”Dick轻轻敲了敲他卧室的门。“我刚刚过来叫你，你说你会起床，但你……到现在都还没……动过。”

Tim试图用意志力把自己从床上拖起来，但他只是让自己在被子里蜷得更深。这是众多这样的日子中的一天。

但这次他甚至不能把它归咎于偏头痛，因为这是少有的几个他醒来发现自己脑袋并未抽痛的早晨之一。他缓缓呼出一口气。“我很抱歉。”Tim说，他的声音比他以为的更加柔弱颤抖。“我今天不行。”

Dick立刻来到他床边。“好吧，没关系，完全没事，”他飞快地说，“你疼吗？你想要我呆在家里吗？”Tim马上摇了摇头。

“不，我……请别这样。”他说。Tim无法想象，如果只是因为自己没办法起床就得让Dick翘班，那会有多么糟糕。Dick点头表示理解。

“好吧。那么，我会带着我的手机，如果你有任何需要就打给我。”他说，在站起来之前捏了捏Tim的肩膀。“我会给Vanessa发短信让她放学后把你的作业带来，好吗？”

Tim点了点头，把脸埋进枕头里。“谢谢。”你让他失望了。你又没用又可悲，还总是让他失望。

当Damian可预见的抱怨弥漫在整个公寓里时，Tim畏缩了一下。“你什么时候才能不沦陷在他装可怜的行为里？”他问道，Tim能听出他语气中的怒火。 “他在操纵你，Grayson！而你正让自己任由他摆布！”

“我们今天不讨论这个，Damian。”

“我不管在他身上发生过什么，但他仍然是Tim Drake。”Damian的声音突然安静了许多。“而他不会是那个躺在房间里哭哭啼啼的可怜虫。”

Tim紧紧闭上眼。也许Tim Drake不是。但他甚至都不知道那是谁。

直到半下午他才把自己从床上拖起来，而这只是因为他担心，如果Dick碰巧早早下班回家却发现Tim还没有起床，他会产生不必要的同情。他给自己倒了一杯咖啡然后端着它来到阳台，蜷在一张塑料草坪椅上。

新鲜空气让他感觉好了一些。有时候他喜欢坐在外面，想象自己爬到栏杆顶端然后……坠落。让风抓住他，像只鸟儿一样飞翔在大都会的天际线。

他深吸一口气，闭上双眼，试图从他陷入的那个黑暗陷阱顶端看到光亮。光线能传进来的。它总是如此。

他的手机突然在栏杆上高声震动起来。是Dick发来的短信。

嗨Timmy！希望你还好。别忘了吃东西！

Tim微微一笑准备回复，手机又响了起来。

哦，我想告诉你一些事。

父母被杀后我度过了一段很糟糕的日子。我觉得一切都不会再好起来了。我没办法进食或是入睡，甚至下不了床。

Tim吞咽了一下，颤抖着双手等待Dick继续。

有时候坏事总是会发生&无论我们多么努力，总有些事我们没法忘记，没法放下*。这没关系的。

我为你感到骄傲！

*注：《蝙蝠侠V1#441》中Tim首次与Dick见面，谈起父母的死亡时Dick对Tim说：“不管你多大，总有些事你没法忘记，或者放下。”（No matter how old you are, there are somethings you never forget, or get over.）

Tim不知道Dick Grayson最开始是怎么进入他的生活的，也不知道自己最后是怎么接受他的照顾的，但他该死的知道自己不配拥有他。

三点钟Vanessa带着他错过的作业出现，他觉得自己又能正常活动了。一如既往，只要和她待在一起他的心情就会好很多。“我对你很生气，Tim。”她严肃地说，在餐桌边挨着他坐下。“今天Gina Stull试图说服我夜翼能打败蝙蝠侠，而你居然没在那里支持我！哈，你敢相信吗？夜翼？”

Dick的手滑了一下，勺子从麦片碗里掉出来磕在了瓷砖地板上。这天是星期五而他周末不用去酒吧调酒，所以他从学校接回Damian后没有回去工作。“哦，我不知道，”Dick说着弯腰捡起掉在地上的餐勺，“夜翼更年轻也更快，还更灵活。我认为他能胜出。” Damian哼了一声。

“蝙蝠侠会击败他。”他在沙发上说。Tim惊奇地盯着他们。他没想到他们俩对义警这么了解。Vanessa得意地冲着Damian笑。

“他该死的当然会，”她发自肺腑说，“无意冒犯，Grayson先生，但你这样说就太无知了。这甚至都不值得讨论，真的。”

Dick戏谑地挑起一条眉毛。“唔。好吧，我不是这方面的专家，你应该比我更了解。”他耸耸肩。“说真的，Vanessa，叫我Dick就好。”

“说到这个，”Vanessa兴奋地抱紧胸前的活页夹， “我刚买了这个周末去哥谭的火车票！Tim，这次你真该和我一起去。亲眼看见蝙蝠侠能改变人生。”

Dick放松的表情突然僵硬起来。“Vanessa，你真好，但是Tim不太适合旅行。尤其是去像哥谭这样危险的地方。”他说。Tim微微皱了皱眉头，Dick立刻改变措辞。“而且，嗯，我们三个这周末都已经有安排了。兄弟情谊时间，你知道的。”

“我们有吗？”Tim问。

“我们没有。”Damian一口咬定。

“不，我们有，”Dick说，“前几天我给动物园装配电线，他们给了我几张免费门票。”

Tim扬起眉毛：“……动物园？”

Damian转了转眼睛。“我不会去动物园。”

Dick瞪了Damian一眼：“你12岁，Damian。12岁的孩子会去动物园。这会很有趣的！”他满腔热情地说。“对不起，Vanessa。替我们向哥谭市问好。“Vanessa耸了耸肩。

“这超酷。我会帮你拍很多照片。”她对Tim说。“哦，说到这个，我在衣柜里发现了一些还没给你看过旧照片！我本来想在今天午餐的时候给你看的，但某人决定翘课。”

Tim不好意思地笑了。“对不起，Vanessa，我——”

“不，我不想听合理解释。我选择理不直气不壮地继续痛苦下去，非常感谢。”她不屑一顾地说。“管它呢，看看这个。这是几年前小丑又一次从阿卡姆越狱时拍的。看看这个镜头！他太酷了。”

Tim用手撑着下巴，细细地审视着照片。“看起来不太难。”他无趣地说。Vanessa面无表情地盯着他。

“你知道当我告诉Tanner你是个超级英雄时，我只是想把你说得好听点，对吧？”她边说边转了转眼珠。“你不是那种能打击犯罪的人，Tim。无意冒犯。”

“我可不会辞掉我白天的工作。”Tim回答。他眯着眼睛看其中一幅画。“蝙蝠侠在追谁？”

Vanessa皱了皱鼻子，迅速翻过了这一页。“那是红头罩，"她简单说，“……我不喜欢他。”

Damian突然从沙发后面爬过来，和他们一起坐在桌子旁。“我对你的评论持极高赞赏态度。”他严肃地说，Vanessa看起来很高兴。“Drake，作为熟人来说她不太糟糕。”

“谢谢。 ”。

“哦呜，他喜欢你，”Dick说着揉乱Damian的头发。Damian瞪他。“你想留下来吃晚饭吗，Vanessa？”。

“我觉得可以。毕竟我得教Tim做微积分作业。没有了我他无可救药，”她苦涩地长叹一口气，“今晚菜单上有什么？拉面还是外卖？”对于其他人，这听起来或许像是对他们生活状况的嘲讽，但Vanessa是带着真正的好奇问的。Dick朝她微笑。

“我打算做意大利面。”

“额，Dick，上次你试图做饭的时候我们不得不疏散整栋楼。”

“如果不是因为一开始你失败了的话，Timbo。”

晚餐进行得比之前更平静，说起来，可能是自从上次Vanessa留下来吃饭开始。Damian喜欢她，这很令人震惊，因为这使Damian喜欢的非Dick人士的数量达到了一个惊人的1。或许是出于对她的尊重，他没招惹Tim。众所周知，Vanessa会人身攻击试图骚扰Tim的任何人。

Dick竟然成功地做出了绝大部分可食用的意大利面，而在Vanessa的一小节课程之后，Tim也设法在大概清楚自己在做什么的情况下完成了他的微积分作业。他在不到十二小时之前的状态就像一场遥远的梦。

“那么，周一学校见。”Vanessa说着把书包甩在肩上，Tim陪她走到门口。“在动物园玩得开心。我要拿蝙蝠侠的照片跟你换活生生的大象的镜头。”Tim冲她莞尔一笑。

“小心点，别让他以为你是杀手鳄。你们俩相似度惊人。”他说，小心地避开了她锤过来的拳头，然后大笑起来：“晚安，Ness。”

他返回厨房帮Dick洗碗。“你看起来好多了，Timmy。”Dick咧嘴一笑，试图把这句话伪装成一句随意的闲聊。Tim温柔地微笑着。

“我感觉好多了，”他说，“嗯，谢谢你之前的短信。它们非常有帮助。”Dick耸了耸肩。

“你只需要记住，我懂那是什么感受，”他说，语气对于这个话题来说似乎过于轻松， “并且你知道的……如果你需要额外的帮助，我们可以提供。我保证我们的经济能力足以支持你每周去看一两次医生。如果那是你需要的。”

Tim噘起嘴，“我很好，我能面对这个。”他安慰道。Dick喜爱地揉乱他的头发，然后放任它不管。

“那么，不管怎样，”Dick假笑着说，“你和Vanessa呢？有发生过什么吗？”Tim瞪着他。

“什么？不。一点也没有。”他飞快地说，感到自己的脸开始升温。“我不……唔，我不觉得。女孩们。我不觉得她们是我的……那一型。”Dick哼了一声。

“你没挑明。我挺惊讶。”他干巴巴地说。Tim扬起一条眉毛。

“哦，”他尴尬地说，“额，你之前知道吗？”

Dick停顿了一下，似乎在思考该如何准确回答。“这是暗示性的。”他说，随意地耸耸肩。“嘿，我昨天跟Damian说的话也同样适用于你。我又不是一个和男人做爱的陌生人。”

“呃，Dick，你不必告诉我这些。”

“哦，因为这是一个惊人的秘密。”

洗完盘子，Dick从沙发上抱起熟睡的Damian，允许年幼者用四肢紧抱住他胸前，然后他们朝各自的卧室走去。

Dick在门口停了下来。“好好休息，明天去动物园。”他抚摸着Damian蓬松的黑发，喜笑颜开，尽管Tim正惊恐地盯着他。

“什么？我还以为你在开玩笑呢。”他说。Dick大笑。

“哦，不。我们要去动物园。晚安！”

直到他们站在动物园入口的大拱门前，他们才意识到Dick是认真的。那天早上Damian的抗议几乎撕裂了整个公寓，而他现在仍在生闷气，拉低棒球帽遮住了双眼。

“这很愚蠢。这个地方是给小孩玩的，Grayson。”他咬着牙说。Dick叹了口气。

“超大新闻，你也是个小孩，”他指出，“请问你能不能，至少在今天，装成一个正常的孩子？此外，动物园对所有年龄的人来说都很有趣。是吧Tim？”

Tim从正往手臂上涂的防晒霜中抬起头来。“没错。”

这不是Dick第一次拖着他们参加他的“兄弟情谊”大冒险了。Tim其实不怎么介意，他知道这只是Dick把他们带出公寓的方法，Dick试图说服他们，他们和其他平凡又正常的家庭没什么区别。然而，这种努力通常收效甚微。Damian总能找到办法毁了一切。

“Tim，你确定你不需要租一辆轮椅吗？”Dick紧张地瞥了一眼他的拐杖，问道。Tim挥挥手拒绝了他。他只看了一眼那排租赁轮椅，立刻感到自己的心跳正在惊慌地加速，于是他决定拒绝。

“我能走。”他说。Damian惊奇地看着他，神情中甚至带着钦佩，但它在Tim能够合理分析它的含义之前就消失无踪。

大概过了半小时，Damian就再也无法维持他那副毫不动容的神情了。他把几个比他小的孩子挤到一边，把脸贴在老虎展台前的玻璃上。Dick露出一个胜利的微笑： “我就知道他会喜欢的。”他说，“可爱的动物是他的弱点。”Tim哼了一声。

“Dick？”一个声音从他们身后传来。Tim抬头看见一个漂亮的金发女人正对Dick笑得灿烂。她走近他们，把短发撩到耳后。“我没想到会在这里遇见你。我相信你的原话是，‘我弟弟们绝不会对动物园有任何该死的兴趣。’”

Dick看起来和她一样高兴。“唔，我决定不给他们选择的机会。”他耸耸肩。他轻轻拍了拍Tim的肩膀：“这是我弟弟，Tim。Tim，这是Lindsey，她是我公司的总承包人。“Tim挥手问好。

“嘿。”

“你好，Tim，很高兴见到你，”她亲切地说，“你哥哥是个超级棒的接线员。你真好看，Dick，你不穿工作服的样子我可不常看到。”

Dick害羞地挠了挠脖子后面。“没。你……你真漂亮。新发型？”她咯咯地笑了。

Tim脑海里灵光一现，而当他意识到这一发现的意义时，他感到自己的胃沉了下来。“呃，Dick？”他说，急着在为时已晚之前控制住局势。

这时Damian从老虎展台前回来了，Tim压低声音骂了一句。“我们走吧，Grayson。”他说着，拉了拉年长者的袖子。

“哦，Damian。这是我工作上的朋友Lindsey。”Dick说，Damian看起来很惊讶，就像他没有注意到还有其他人和他们站在一起。

Damian茫然地注视着她。“我不在乎，”他说，“我们走吧。”Tim不安地动了一下。

“别那么没礼貌。”Dick说，拍了一下Damian的后脑勺。Damian看起来被彻底激怒了，但Dick并没在意，他转身面向Lindsey。“Danny来了吗？”

“没有，Dick，我是一个人来动物园的。”她说着，俏皮地抛了个眼神。Damian的脸一秒变黑。“他在那儿。Danny！来和Dick先生打个招呼！”

一个小男孩从长尾鹦鹉笼里跑出来。他没可能大过五岁。“嘿，伙计，还记得我吗？”Dick说着跪下身。男孩迅速点点头，咧开嘴露出一个狡黠的笑容。

“你好，Dick先生！”他兴高采烈地说。“你会马上再来我家过夜吗？”

Lindsey尴尬地笑了笑，温柔地谴责她的儿子。Dick和Tim则完全僵住了。Tim屏住呼吸，瞥了一眼Damian，准备迎接即将到来的火山喷发。

令人震惊的是，Damian什么也没说。他依旧面无表情，尽管他的脸比之前红多了。“我们走吧。”最终他重复了一遍，他的声音太过低沉，很难相信是从一个12岁的孩子口中发出。

“行，好吧，”Dick迅速说。Damian一言不发地牵住他的手。Dick转向Lindsey说。“额，好吧，我猜我们该继续往前了。”

“哦，你介意我们和你一起走吗？”Lindsey问，Tim真想冲这个可怜的女孩尖叫好来提醒她。

“介意。”Damian嘶声说。

“一点也不。”Dick说，严厉地瞪了一眼Damian。

“这一定很有趣。”Tim自言自语嘟囔。

Damian尽可能让Dick远离Lindsey的方式令人钦佩，在他观察各种各样的动物时，他拉紧Dick的手强迫他留在自己身边。Tim微笑地看着Dick把Damian放在自己的肩膀上，这样年幼的小男孩就能伸手抚摸长颈鹿了。Damian愤怒地皱着眉头，但Tim知道，他正为能得到Dick这么多的关注而暗自窃喜。

“你不开心吗？”Lindsey突然出现在他身边时，Tim几乎要跳起来。

“哦，额，我没。”他说，示意自己的腿。“我只是需要休息几分钟。”她点点头，瞥了一眼他的拐杖。

“发生了什么？如果你不介意我问的话。”

Tim停顿了一下。“我的脑袋中枪了。”

她盯着他看了一会儿，然后发出一声不舒服的笑声。“你不是认真的吧。”

“不，我是。”Tim撩起他的刘海，露出额头上的子弹伤疤。Lindsey抬手捂住嘴。“我猜，它扰乱了我的运动皮层。但医生说我最后应该能完全控制我的腿。”她张口结舌地看着他。

“那....那真惊人，”她畏惧地说，“你真是太幸运了。”

Tim把头发放下，绷紧下巴。“他们就是这样告诉我的。"他简短地说，她似乎领会了这个暗示，结束了这段谈话。他叹了口气：“看，你人真的挺好。这就是为什么我要提醒你你应该离Dick远一点。”

她看起来很惊讶。“嗯，什么？”

“妈咪！”Danny突然跑上前打断了他们。好吧，Tim试过了。“我能去骑骆驼吗？”她站了起来。

“当然。让我们去看看Damian是不是也想去。”她一边说着谨慎地瞥了Tim一眼，一边和儿子向长颈鹿走去。Tim从长凳上站起来，拖着脚跟在他们后面。

“嘿，你们在这里！这只长颈鹿刚刚吃了我手里的生菜！”Dick兴奋地说，Lindsey咯咯地笑起来。他把Damian放回地上。“还剩下了一些，想试试吗？”他把剩下的生菜递给Lindsey。她露齿一笑。

“好呀。”她说，斜靠着栏杆探出身子把食物递出去。Dick站在她旁边，微笑地看着她那富有感染力的笑容，并习惯性地把目光从长颈鹿身上移向她。她真的很美，Tim想。如果情况不同，他或许会祝贺Dick和一位火辣的妈妈上了床。然而，目前这样做只可能导致Damian把他推过栏杆，让他被长颈鹿踩死。

“嘿，它喜欢你。” 在长颈鹿舔Lindsey的手时Dick说。Tim忍不住瞥了Damian一眼，只看见年幼者还在继续盯着Dick，表情依然冷静得吓人。

Lindsey大笑起来，把手搭在Dick的胳膊上，好稳住自己以继续往前伸手。看起来，这就是爆发点了。

Damian立刻扑向他们，恶狠狠地把她的手从Dick身上摔开。他抬头怒视她的表情让Tim脖子后的头发都竖起来了。“别碰他，婊子。”

这不是Tim第一次为Dick感到难过了。然而他无法克制地想，这个大男孩应该能预见到这一切。

Dick试图表达某种歉意，但很显然这是一件无法轻易解决的事情。他抓住Damian的前臂，无声地把他拖开，而年幼者则挣扎着想要挣脱他的束缚。Tim想过向Lindsey解释这正是他一直试图警告她的，但这无关紧要。他一言不发地跟上Dick和Damian。

回程的路上气氛紧张。他们谁也没出声，只是坐在不安的沉默里，直到他们在公寓楼前停下。没有人下车。

Dick先开口了。“我就不明白了。”他说，他的声音低沉又严肃。“你没可能觉得这样的行为是能接受的吧。到底怎么回事，Damian？你究竟是什么毛病？”

Damian没有把目光从窗户上移开。过了好一会他才回答。“她行为不端。” 他最终说。Dick瞠目结舌。

“不，她没有！”他难以置信地说。“她是我的朋友，她表现友好。”Damian转过身阴沉地盯着他。

“你朋友。”

“对。我的朋友。你知道，我可以拥有这些。我的整个生活他妈的不必绕着你转！”Dick伸手揉了揉脸。“一开始我以为只是Tim和J……我以为这是某种自卑情结。我听说这种事时有发生，尤其是对于最小的孩子，但这样的……我不明白你想从我这里得到什么，Damian。”

Damian缓缓吐出一口气。“你和她上床了。”他说，表情平静。

笼罩在他们身上的沉默浓郁得近乎实质。Tim闭上双眼，前额倚靠着窗户。如果不是担心他们真的会杀掉对方，他早就下车了。

“什么？”Dick终于说。Damian面色痛苦。

“你跟她做爱了！”

Dick斜靠在中控台上，伸手抓住Damian的衬衫前襟把他往前拉，直到他们的脸只相距几英寸。Tim吓得一抖。Dick一般不会是那个主动挑起肢体冲突的人。“那是条规则，Damian，”他咬紧牙关说，“你要遵守我的规则，该死的，听明白了吗？如果你连这么简单的事都做不好，那你可以离开！”

Damian吞咽了一下。“……你听起来就像他。”他说，声音有些颤抖。

Dick像被烫伤一样松开了Damian，把脸埋在双手中。Damian强硬起来。“你想我走？好，”他说，下巴绷紧了。“我要回去和布鲁斯住在一起，重回我的生活。这是你想要的吗，Grayson？”

“滚出去。”Dick呻吟着，声音是Tim从未听过的痛苦。Tim在他命令第二次之前就下了车。

Tim等在Damian车门前，以确保他也出来。他下车了，但在关门之前留下了最后一句话，如同往常。“我为你放弃了一切，Grayson。”他说，如果Tim不熟悉Damian的话，他会觉得他近乎哭泣。

Dick不发一言地飞驰而去。

在他们前往公寓的路上，Damian完全没有和Tim说话(或者说，让Tim气恼的，没有帮助他上楼梯)。Tim不确定该做出什么样的反应。一方面，他不认为这种冲突与他有关，但另一方面，他又忍不住觉得这与他有关。

他等了一会儿才提起这件事。Damian蜷缩在沙发上，显然不愿意在没有Dick的情况下回他们俩的房间。Tim清了清嗓子，漫无目的地用手指敲着餐桌。“Damian。”他试探着说。Damian没有回应，但也没有朝Tim扔任何东西。“为什么我们没和爸爸住在一起？”

Damian深吸一口气。“这重要吗？”他直言。他听起来很累。Tim耸了耸肩。

“我只是忍不住觉得这是我的错。”他说。Damian愣了一下。

“不是。”他平静地说。他们的对话就这样结束了。

Tim一整晚都和Damian待在客厅里，没和他说一句话，但给了他谈话的机会，只要Damian想。Damian没有接受。他一反常态地一个字也没说。

Dick在凌晨4点左右回到家，Tim松了一口气，尽管Dick身上有一股浓烈的酒味。他一度担心Dick根本不会再回来。 “Damian。”这是他进门后说的第一句话，随即他径直走向沙发，跪在最年幼者的面前。Damian还醒着，他已经茫然地盯着墙壁看了好几个小时了。“Damian，我很抱歉。我真的真的很抱歉。”

Damian坐起身，一言不发地把Dick搂进怀里。Dick还在说话，但声音很轻，Tim再也听不见了。他突然觉得自己闯入了什么非常私人的事情里，于是他离开了。

Tim走进房间后径直走向他的梳妆台，把他藏在最上格抽屉里的图片拿出来。那是一幅画，是那种有钱人会挂在大厅里的作品。画面里有五个人：其中三个分别是Dick、Damian和他自己，还有一位老人，Dick告诉他这是他们的管家。第五位，坐在一张巨大的斜靠背椅子正中间的，是布鲁斯，他的父亲。至少Dick是这么说的，因为Tim最多只在这张图片里见过他，他甚至无法证实这一点。他伸出手指抚摸那幅画，伴随着一声叹息。

“你究竟对他们做了什么？”他问画像。它，就和他生命中的其他所有人一样，没有给他任何答案。


	3. Chapter 3

Tim很累。

不得不承认，他总是很累，但这是一种不能用一杯咖啡来解决的疲惫 (八杯也不行)。这是一种他一觉醒来就身心俱疲的感觉。他彻底无可避免地精疲力竭了。

从动物园那天起，Damian就完全停止了和Dick的争斗。这本来很好，如果不是他现在的攻击目标百分百地指向Tim这个事实的话。这些天，他们甚至连擦肩而过都会演变成一场尖叫比赛。坦白说，Tim不确定这种情况是否会持续到Damian最终在他睡觉时杀了他或者其他什么的。

“只有你会被一个四年级的小孩摆布。无意冒犯。”Vanessa说，试图把自己和Tim都塞进她那把蝙蝠侠主题的雨伞里，走向学生停车场。“我为他感到难过。行动宣泄是一种防御机制，你知道的。看，你本来能明白的，要是你没有睡掉整个学期的心理课的话。“Tim叹了口气。

“昨天他想捅我，就因为我不小心撞到了他，”他干巴巴地说，“你可以说我疯了，但我没那么有同情心。”

“可怜的小家伙。”Vanessa一边说一边摸索着钥匙，试图解锁她那辆老旧的旅行车。“我打赌你甚至都没告诉他放学后要你要来我家。现在他要无缘无故从小学一路走过来，无端受累，淋着大雨。”

Tim尴尬地清了清嗓子。“……额。”

“我可不知道他为什么会恨你，”她翻了个白眼，因为又一次打不开车门而沮丧地嘟囔着， “啊，又卡住了。如果你想在我生日的时候给我买一辆有自动锁的车，我不会有意见。”

一辆红色的皮卡突然停在他们旁边，差点撞到Tim。他瞬间感到恐惧笼罩了他的心脏。“有麻烦了？”司机问道，语气与其说是礼貌，不如说是居高临下。

Tim真的累了。

“不，滚开。”Vanessa在Bud Tanner下车向她走来的时候说。他从她手里夺过她的钥匙，轻松地把它们举在她够不着的地方。她皱眉。“还给我，不然我发誓我会摔翻你。”这一威胁没有达到预期效果，因为Bud比她高了整整两英尺。

“放轻松，我会给你的，”他带着一脸吃屎的笑容说， “只要把明天要交的物理作业答案给我就行了。”

“咬我啊。”

Bud抓住Vanessa的胳膊防止她推他，Tim感到他身体里的什么东西啪的一声断了。“放开你的手，别碰她。”他要求道，提高嗓门以便在越来越大的雨中也能听清。Bud瞥了他一眼，就好像才刚刚注意到他似的。

“这不是那位英雄嘛。”他说着走向Tim，离Tim近到足以逼迫他紧贴在被雨打湿的汽车上。“你为什么不帮我们个忙，回你来的那个什么该死的鬼地方去，Drake？大都会有救世主情结的怪胎的配额已经满了。”

Tim面无表情，“很好，这是你自己想出来的吗？”他直截了当地问，眯起眼睛盯着那个比自己高的男孩。“把Vanessa的钥匙还给她。现在。”

Bud笑了。”不然呢？你会打我吗？”他问，伸手压在Tim的头上把他困住。“到你了，英雄。”

“Tim，不要，”Vanessa说，语气已然放弃，“这不值得。”

“啊，她对你失去了信心，”Bud嘲笑地挤眉弄眼，“你最好听她的，我们可不想再让你失去平衡一次。”

Tim慢慢呼气。“实际上，我觉得我站得很稳。”他说。“而你，另一方面来说，看起来可有点不稳定。”

事后看来，用一根拐杖击中Bud Tanner的腿好让他摔倒在潮湿的人行道上，可不是Tim的最佳办法。但如果他继续让自己被踩在脚下，他肯定会被诅咒进地狱。Damian是赢不了，但他至少能做这个。

几秒内一切似乎都静止了。然后，还没等Tim反应过来，他就被拖到了停车场中央。

“是我看错你了。你毕竟还是有几根硬骨头。”Bud说，笑容消失了，他揪着Tim的衣领把他拖离地面。“你知道现在我得把你揍到屁滚尿流了，对吧？”

“当然，”Tim说，眨去了眼里的星星，“别怂啊。”

第一拳让他嘴唇开裂。第二拳使他的视野短暂地变黑了。他隐约听见Vanessa威胁着尖叫的背景音，但在雨中他很难听清她的声音。他或许该感到害怕，但他的脑海里有一个声音在安慰他，他经历过比这更加更加糟糕的事情。

一切结束得比他预期的要快得多。

前一分钟，Bud的拳头还给了他的鼻子一个重击，下一分钟，他就不在他头顶上了。Tim把头转到一边，试图集中注意力看清眼前的场景，他的鼻血混杂着雨水成股流向人行道。

Bud仰躺着，就好像有人把他摔在了地上。站在他身边，双手紧握成拳气得几乎发抖的……

是Damian。

Tim狂暴地想要坐起来。“你究竟在做什么，给我滚开！”他刺声说，但他微弱的声音被雨水掩盖了。Vanessa也喊了些类似的话，但Damian只是完全无视了它们。

“你……你刚刚摔倒了我？”Bud从地上爬起来，一脸震惊地问。Damian没有回答。“回操场去，孩子。这不关你的事。”

“……如果你想打架，”Damian缓慢地说，声音低沉而危险，“我向你保证我会是更好的对手。”

Bud扬起眉毛，环顾着周围聚集起来的一小群人，似乎在寻找能解答他疑惑的人。 “唔，我对揍扁一个小学生并不感兴趣。”Damian阴沉地笑了笑。

“你很幸运，我也没兴趣哄你好让你觉得你能。”他说。

接下来的事情进展得太快，Tim甚至不能完全确定发生了什么。这一瞬Bud和Damian正面对面站着，下一秒Bud就脸着地贴在了人行道上，胳膊被扭成一个不自然的角度。

并不是说Tim不知道Damian比一般的十多岁小孩更暴力。有几次他和Dick打架打得十分恶劣，但Tim总以为这是Dick默许的，Dick在某种被误导的自卑观念下认为自己应当承受Damian的拳头。即使不是这种情况，那些争斗也是不同的，他们实际上并不想要伤害对方。而这……这是一个十几岁的男孩不费吹灰之力就把一个250磅重的对手扭倒在地。这是迅速、经过精准计算的，并且训练有素。

这绝对超吓人。

至少有20个人围在这个狭小区域内，但没有一个人敢动，也没有一个人发出任何声音。他们似乎都处于相同的震惊状态中。“Damian……”Tim哽咽了一下。Damian立刻朝他冲了过来，眼睛里还燃烧着同样的怒火。

“你见鬼的出什么毛病了？！”

当Damian抓住Tim的衣领把他提起来时Tim畏缩了一下，他就像Bud刚刚做的一样，把他们的脸拉近到几英寸。然而这一次，Tim是真的害怕。“你蒙上眼睛、双手绑在身后都能把那家伙揍扁！为什么你只是躺在那里承受这些？！”他咆哮道，在他拉近Tim时眼神疯狂。“你是Tim Drake！你是他的儿子！你不应该屈从任何人，尤其是像他这样的白痴！”

“我……”Tim脑子里一片混乱。“Damian，我不知道你在……”

Damian的一拳比Bud的疼得多。Tim不知道这是因为他完全被吓呆了，还是因为Damian的打击力度更大。“还击，该死的。”他粗哑地说，把拳头后拉准备再来一击。他的声音更嘶哑了。“还击！”

Tim闭上双眼，但下一拳却没有到来。“Damian，停下！”他听到了Vanessa的哀求，抬起头来看见她正把Damian的胳膊搂在胸前。“求你了！”

Damian咬着牙，Tim吃惊地发现他在哭。他哭得非常厉害，哭到眼泪混在脸上成股流下的雨水中也能清晰可辨，哭得连他的双肩都在颤抖。他低下头，松开了拉着Tim的手，没有费心去把手从Vanessa的束缚中抽出。

“来吧，我们得走了，马上。”她狂暴地说，试图拖着突然泄气的Damian和仍然吓呆的Tim走向她的车。“拜托，伙计们，有人去找校长了，他随时都会到……”考虑到有那么多证人，Tim并没觉得这有什么大不了，但他还是努力帮她把他们俩弄进车里。

整个路上Vanessa都在紧张地瞎聊，但Tim的思绪跑得太快无法理解她在说什么。Damian坐在后座上，没有发出任何声音。

“Tim？”Vanessa问，他回过神来。“额，Dick在家吗？如果不在的话，我想我应该带你们去我家……”Tim朝她眨了眨眼，然后小声骂了一句。

“他……操，”他看了一眼手机后说。果不其然，有12个来自Dick的未接电话，很可能都是因为他来学校接Damian但没看见人而引起的恐慌反应。Tim试着回拨，但他的手机一直占线。操。“他……他在家。把我们送回家就好。”这是个谎言，因为他不认为Damian能够友善地接受Vanessa父母的照料。

而且，在内心深处，Tim知道自己是在试图向自己证明，他并不害怕Damian。即使Vanessa似乎认为他应该要害怕。

Damian在车停在他们的公寓楼前的瞬间从车里窜出来。Vanessa转向Tim。 “……待会给我打个电话，好吗？”她带着安慰的笑容说。Tim点点头。

“好的，当然啦。”他说，在跟着Damian进去之前深吸了一口气。

Dick在Tim走进公寓的瞬间回了电话。“你在哪？”他问，Tim能从他的语气中听出，他已经了解了事情的经过。“你们俩都还好吗？”

“我们在家。”Tim回答，然后停顿了一下。“……我们很好。”

Dick颤抖着吐出一口气。“我五分钟后到。”他二话没说就挂了电话。Tim坐到沙发上，闭上双眼。他们完蛋了。

一会儿后Damian拿着一个帆布包走到客厅，开始从书架上拿出书塞进去。“……额，”Tim小心翼翼地问，“你在做什么？”

“收拾东西。”Damian简短地说，“我们不能呆在这里。”

Tim眨了眨眼睛，“我觉得你有点反应过度了。”他说。Damian瞥了他一眼。

“Tt。”他顿了顿，背向Tim。“……我犯了一个错误。我让主观情绪影响了我的判断，现在我们必须得走了。”这并不是一个真正的道歉，但Tim觉得这是他能说出的最接近道歉的话了。

在Tim来得及回答之前，门开了，明显处于痛苦状态的Dick走进了房间。他扫了Tim一眼后紧紧地闭上了双眼。“是Damian干的吗？”

Tim花了一小会儿才想起他的脸大概处于什么状态。他用袖子擦了擦干透的血迹。“不是。”他迅速回答。Dick深吸了一口气。

“好吧，”他冷静地说，“高中校长打过电话告诉我发生了什么，所以你不需要再解释一遍。你们俩和你们的法定监护人明天下午要去见校长。”

“所以我们必须明天早上就离开。”Damian说。

Dick疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。“没错。”他赞同道。Tim盯着他。

“等等，什么？我们要走了？”他震惊地问。“去哪儿？为什么？”

Dick突然变得非常不自在，他抓了抓脖子后面。“这个，你看，”他慢慢地说，似乎在寻找适当的措辞，“你的法定监护人……不是我。”

“他绑架了我们。”Damian脱口而出。

Tim之前太天真了，真的，他竟然认为他的一天不可能比当时更令人震惊和苦恼沮丧。他睁大眼睛盯着Dick。“哦。”他声音嘶哑地说。Dick呻吟了一声。

“Damian，那不是真的，”他说，“额，不过，从法律的角度来说……看起来可能是这样，对的。”

“如果不是真的，为什么它看起来会是这样？！”

“嘿，我的意思是，我并没有确切的权利把你们带走。”Dick紧张地说。“但与此同时，Bruce本可以轻易地阻止我。他随时可以找到你们然后把你们带回去，但他没有。这就相当于默许。基本差不多。”

Tim脸色煞白。“哦天哪。”

Dick捏了捏他的鼻梁。“好吧，这听起来很糟糕，我知道，”他说，“听着……你只需要相信我就行了。”

“哦，你刚刚告诉我我们必须逃离大都会，这样你就不会因为绑架而获罪了。”

“不，那不是……我没那么说。”Dick沮丧地说。“我没有绑架你们。这只是……如果有别人开始干涉我们的生活，事情就会变得不太理想，好吗？”

Tim想拔自己的头发。每次他想弄明白自己的生活，他得到的不是含糊的回答就是什么答案也没有，这使他感到非常疲倦。 “行吧。”他说。这是句假话。

Dick松了一口气。“谢谢你。”他柔声说。“不管怎样，只带必需品。我们明天要做的第一件事就是离开。”

Damian试图悄悄离开房间，但Dick在他逃跑之前抓住了他。“我们需要谈谈。”他严肃地说，Damian一脸苦相。“跟我去散散步。我们马上回来，Tim。”

Tim点了点头，在Dick出门前终于能够集中精神组织一段连贯的发言。“等等，”他迅速说，Dick停住脚步，一只手还放在门把手上。Tim深深地吞咽了一下。“你父母被杀的时候，你让一切都了结了吗？”

可以理解，Dick被这个问题难住了，但Tim没有作任何解释。他靠在门框上，用手指梳理着头发。“这个，是的，我了结了。”他最终回答。“有人……有人确保我做到了。为什么？”

Tim耸了耸肩。“只是好奇。”他说，竭力挤出一个微笑。

他们一离开公寓，Tim就回房间把背包里的东西全倒在床单上。他把几件换洗衣服、笔记本电脑和那叠藏在床垫下的现金塞了进去，那是他照顾Vanessa的小妹妹时存下的。他打开梳妆台最上面的抽屉，把那幅画拿出来并扯下画框后面的硬纸板，接着双手颤抖地把藏在里面的那张纸条拿出来。

9826 Overbrook医生，207室，西哥谭。

J.

Tim把它塞进口袋，然后把画翻过来，第一百次注视他们的笑容。他们看起来那么地开心。是什么变了？事情怎么会变成这样？他有很多问题，但他不可能在这里找到任何答案，而他也确信他绝对不可能在Dick接下来打算带他们去的地方找到任何答案。

Tim曾想过把画也卷起来塞进背包里，但最后他还是选择让它面朝上躺在地上。希望Dick能从中得到一些信息。

他从公寓后门离开了大楼，等到距离足够远才给Vanessa打电话。“事情怎么样了？”电话一接通她就开口问道。

“不太好，”Tim斜靠在一条小巷的砖墙上，坦言，“……我得离开一段时间，弄明白一些事情。Dick给你打电话的话，告诉他别找我，好吗？告诉他……告诉他我也需要了结。”

曾经只有一件事让他留在大都会，那就是对于离开他唯一熟悉的生活、去追求一些陌生而奇异的东西的恐惧。但现在他即将被迫离开这种生活，再也没有什么能够阻止他了。

出人意料的是，Vanessa听起来很兴奋。“是时候了，”她焦急地说，“我会告诉他的，没问题。祝你的自我发掘旅程愉快。”

Tim知道会有更多的关心，但他没想再听。“嗯，谢谢。”他不知道还能说些什么，但他现在也做不到挂断电话。他们沉默了几秒。

“嘿，Tim，”Vanessa终于开口，“向我保证这不是永远的再见。”

Tim吞咽一下。“我保证。”他说，努力不让自己的声音颤抖。“再见。”

他挂了电话，把手机扔进小巷的垃圾箱里。就这样，Tim Drake抛下了他所熟知的一切，搭上了一辆去哥谭的公交车。

不知怎么的，他觉得他在回家。

Chp 3 fin.


	4. Chapter 4

有很多事情Tim Drake不知道。

他不知道自己在哪里长大，也不知道自己的母亲长什么样子，甚至还不知道她的名字叫什么。他不知道为什么他过去认识的人里，只有两个愿意与他生活在一起，也不知道为什么他们像是发过誓要对他的过往保持沉默。他甚至都不知道为什么自己不知道这些事情，因为他该死的不记得自己在什么情况下，站在了一把上膛的枪的错误一端。

但Tim Drake也并非一无所知。他知道他的父亲是谁。而现在，当他抬头看向天际线上发着冷光的WAYNE字母时，一种亲密感在他的胸中绽放开来，就像一种证明。

他不确定是在什么时刻，自己就把这些线索联系起来，然后意识到梳妆台上的画像就是亿万富翁Bruce Wayne，因为直到最近他还在坚决地否认这个想法。如果他对自己诚实的话，他会说这是因为他害怕发现关于父亲的事。太吓人了。从Dick的身体状况来看，他多年以来都遭受着某种身体伤害，而Dick坚决地完全疏远Bruce，这让Tim很难不往最坏的方面想。他不知道他以前过着什么样的生活，但他知道那几乎要害死他。就让Dick保护自己远离它们，本会让事情容易很多。

但这些都不重要了。在他买好去哥谭的车票的那一刻，他就把这些恐惧都抛到了一边。Vanessa曾对他说过：“你不能就这样假装这些事情没有发生过，Tim。那十七年的经历让你成为了现在的你。”她是对的，一如既往。

“是这个地方吗？”出租车司机问，惊醒沉思中的Tim。他瞥了一眼窗外，看见他们正停在一栋公寓楼前，它比之前他和Dick、Damian一起住的那栋还要破旧。Tim深吸了一口气。

“我希望是，”他说着从包里摸出足够的现金递给司机，“谢了。”

Tim步履蹒跚地走在哥谭街头，夜晚清冷的空气让他在连帽衫里瑟瑟发抖。他半知半觉地意识到，独自一人游荡在地球上最危险的地方是多么冒险，但这或许是他记忆中第一次不感到害怕。尽管他记不起来，但不知怎么的，他知道他以前来过哥谭。他曾经属于这里。

这栋楼只有三层，所有的房间都一览无遗，这使它看起来更像一家汽车旅馆而不是公寓楼。这不是Tim第一次怀疑，究竟是谁住在这里。他希望不管那个人是谁，他或她都能带给他答案。要不然，除了冲进Wayne塔要求和Bruce Wayne见面，他也没有什么其他选择了。

在费力地爬上金属楼梯后，Tim发现自己正站在207号房门前，怀着紧张和期待几乎开始发抖。他低头看了一眼紧攥在手里的那张纸条。

“求你。”他喃喃自语。“求你就是我在寻找的。”他抬起手敲了三下门。

没有回应。

他又试了一次，两次，完全没用。好吧，他对此早有准备。他抽出之前只是以防万一的，插在头发里的发夹，开始撬锁。在Damian第五次把他锁在公寓门外后，Dick教会了他如何开锁。Tim那时候没有提起，他早就在不知道什么时候发现自己完全明白该怎么做。这只是他对过去生活的怀疑列表里的又一发证据，但他最好还是不要知道太多。

随着咔哒一声，门锁终于打开了，Tim祈祷不管这间公寓是谁的，希望它的主人足够友好，不要因为他擅闯民宅就逮捕他。他迟疑地转动门把手，走了进去。

Tim很快就发现，没有人住在这里，这让他无比失望。不过，如果不是覆盖在每样东西表面上的那层厚厚的灰尘，以及寒冷而凝滞的空气，他可能会有不同的想法。这间单间套房家具齐全。水槽里有脏盘子，床也没有收拾。咖啡桌上甚至还放着一份打开的报纸，就好像刚刚还有人在看它。但尽管如此，Tim还是看出来这里已经很久没有人住过了。

他朝更里面走去，希望至少能找到在这里住过的人的一些痕迹。他拄着拐杖越过门边一盏打碎了的灯，径直朝床边的梳妆台走去。什么有价值的迹象也没找到，除了收在最上面抽屉里的一包烟。橱柜和电视架也同样毫无希望。

Tim叹了口气，在格纹沙发上坐了下来，双手撑着脑袋，他的腿已经开始发软了。他考虑过很多种情况，但这条彻底的死路不在其中。他以前写下这个地址并放进口袋是有理由的。这一定意味着什么。这必须意味着什么。

他低头瞥了一眼茶几，目光落在了打开的报纸中最醒目的标题上。

红罗宾，阵亡？

他的头剧痛。

“哦，小子，你要抢劫大概挑错了公寓。”

Tim吓了一大跳，他跌跌撞撞地站起来转向声音来源，立刻认出了蹲在窗户外的那个身影。“我不是来偷东西的。请别朝我开枪，额……”Tim说，“头罩先生”。

他本以为那个戴面罩的人会有某种敌意，尤其是Vanessa曾咆哮着说他有暴力倾向，但红头罩却一动不动地坐在那里。Tim忍住了心里千万个问题，耐心地等待着他先行动。

红头罩终于走进了房间，在Tim反应过来之前，他颤抖着双手脱下头盔走近他，直到两人只相距几英寸。Tim的呼吸凌乱起来，因为他发现自己面对着一个比自己大不了多少的男孩。他头发凌乱，与自己一样是黑色的，只不过前面有一撮白色的发丝。他还有一双明亮的蓝眼睛，一动不动盯着Tim，仿佛他是一个鬼魂。他颤抖着伸出手想拂过Tim的刘海，但马上像被烫伤了一样畏缩回去。

“Tim？”他问道，声音很低。Tim突然很想哭。

“是的，没错。是我。”他说。红头罩后退一步，伸手捂住嘴。Tim重重地吞咽了一下。“听着，我知道你一定有一箩筐问题，而老天知道我也有。但我……我不记得你是谁。我什么都记不起来了。”

另一个男孩只是盯着他，眼神飘忽，好像陷入了沉思。Tim有些尴尬。“我得了逆行性失忆症。是由严重的脑外伤引起的。我生命里的前18年就这样……不见了。”他解释。红头罩还是什么也没说。“那么，额，就是这样。”

那个比他高得多的男孩终于从沉思中清醒过来，他的脸上露出了厌倦的表情。”明白。好吧，不管怎样都无所谓。”他耸耸肩说。“我们不怎么认识。”

Tim眨了眨眼。“我想说，看见我之后你马上就摘下了头盔，暴露了你的秘密身份，我才不相信你说的。”红头罩表情痛苦。

“你到底来这里做什么？”

Tim把手伸进口袋拿出了那张地址。“几周前我发现了这个，”他解释道，“你是J，对吗？那么，Jacob?？John？ Jackson？”

红头罩紧紧地闭上双眼，然后转身离开Tim朝窗户走去。Tim惊慌失措。“等等，”他马上说，“别走，求你了。我是来找答案的。Dick不希望我……”

“Dick？"红头罩停下了脚步，他猛地转过身来，眼神闪烁。

“嗯，是的，”Tim说，“我哥哥。好吧，总之，他自己说他是。”

红头罩盯着他看了几秒然后突然爆发出大笑，但听起来一点都不开心。“你他妈的一定是在逗我，”他说着，用一只手捋了捋头发。他看起来像是想暴打什么东西。“听着。我得走了。我必须得……想一想。我会回来的。我保证。”；操他妈该死的。

Tim叹了口气。好吧，他已经等了这么久了，不介意继续等待。“好吧。”他说着，笨拙地挪动了一下身子。“嗯，只是，来这里是我的某种最后愿望。所以，我没有地方可去。”红头罩的脸色柔和下来。

“你可以留在这里，”他立刻说，“反正我已经不住在这里了。就……等着我。”然后他就离开了。

Tim看着他离开，紧紧地按住自己的胸膛，似乎这样能阻止自己的心脏从胸膛里跳出来。“我哪儿也不去。”他喃喃自语。

——

红头罩好几天都没有再回来，厨房里只剩下一些不易腐烂的食物，Tim只能靠这些食物维持着生活。更不用说他连洗发水、牙刷这些基本用品都没有。尽管他很不愿意，但他知道他必须离开这间公寓。

在此之前，无论去哪里，他总是有Dick开车送他，有时甚至是背着他。这是一种奢侈，但以前他认为这是理所当然。他没有足够的钱再花在出租车上，而且最近的便利店其实就在拐角处，但这让人筋疲力尽。本来该走五分钟的路，他却花了半个小时。但他坚持，因为如果他连一把牙刷都不能自己出去买，那他就真的是一个失败者。

离开大都会来这里是一个正确的决定，自己必须走出Dick为他准备的玻璃温室，要告诉自己这些真是变得越来越困难了。

他动身去商店时天还没亮，但当他艰难跋涉回公寓时，黄昏已经降临。Tim低声咒骂着。他之前连走在哥谭的街道上都不愿意，但他现在甚至必须在夜晚独自行走在这里，这已经让不便转变成了危险。

他或许不谙世事，但Tim至少知道哥谭的盛名。他知道他现在所处的地方基本上是犯罪和腐败的淤池。就连痴迷于这座城市的Vanessa，也常常不得不承认这一点。

“唔，我需要担心你吗？你总是在晚上一个人在那里闲逛。”Tim有一次问她。

Vanessa挥手让他放心。“别蠢了，我又不是一个人。我确信，当我躲在在哥谭肮脏的巷子里，离蝙蝠侠只有十英尺远时，我比躺在大都会床上的你还要安全。”她笑着回答。“当有蝙蝠侠站在你身边时，你就所向无敌了。”

Tim并没有所向无敌。事实上，恰恰相反。而且他绝对是孤身一人。

“嘿，小子。”Tim停下，瞥了一眼声音的来源。那里有个年纪和他差不多的男孩，靠在小巷的砖墙上，嘴里叼着一支烟。“有火吗？”

“额，”Tim小心地回答，“没有。”

他想继续行走，但那男孩似乎反应过来，突然抓住了他的胳膊。“等等，我认识你。”他说，眯起眼睛仔细打量着Tim。“你是Wayne家的孩子。”

男孩的表情突然变饥渴，而Tim不喜欢这样。他把手从他的手里抽出来。“你把我错当成别人了。”

Tim又准备走，但那男孩在他动身之前把他逼到了小巷的墙上。“嘿，朋友，我要被赶出房子了。我相信你爸爸不会介意你给我点钱，对吧？”他瞥了一眼Tim的背包，咧嘴一笑。“为什么不让我看看你包里有什么？”

Tim迷糊地想到，他应该交出他的钱，继续走他的路。毕竟他只有大概，一百多美元，并且他没有能力再把他打得屁滚尿流。但是，好吧，他就是固执得要死。“我不这么认为。”他说。

男孩叹了口气。“哦，拜托，伙计。我真不想这样做，”他说，“你们这些操蛋的有钱人真的该学学如何分享。”Tim站稳身子，准备好承受一击。

然而，他没有准备好的是，当枪上膛传出咔哒一声时，Tim感觉到他的世界消失在白噪音里。

这种感觉他只有过一次，在7月4日*Dick带他们去看烟火时。在第一束烟花爆炸的瞬间，Tim突然无法呼吸，十五分钟后才恢复过来。此后Dick处处小心，甚至在关上车门时也不敢过于用力。

*7月4日：美国独立日，相当于国庆。

这次甚至更糟糕。凝视着手枪的枪管，他感到自己仿佛置身于一个反复出现的噩梦之中。他试图做出反应，试图取下背包交出去，但他做不到。他无法行动，他无法看清，他甚至无法听见血液涌进他的耳朵的声音。

我要死了，这是他唯一能想到的事情。我要死了，我要死了，我要——

Tim预料中的枪声并没有响起。他隐约听到耳边有扭打声，但无论他怎么努力也想不出究竟发生了什么。

“Tim？Tim！”

Tim眨了眨眼睛。他能感觉到两只手贴在他脸侧。他努力平复自己的呼吸，紧闭双眼，希望再次睁开时它们能重新聚焦。“你在这里做什么？你还好吗？Tim！”

Tim睁开眼睛。

再过一万年Tim也猜不到迎接他的是蝙蝠侠的身影。他足足有六英尺高，正用手捧着自己的脸，喊着自己的名字。他的第一个想法是枪走火了，这回他真的死了。而出于某些原因，哥谭的黑暗骑士主演了他的来世生活。

他的第二个想法是Vanessa绝对不敢相信这个。

“额。”Tim哽咽着想说话，但他真的不知道他能说什么。他的脑回路慢慢挪到了第三个想法，也就是说，一个古怪又凶狠、打扮成蝙蝠的人知道他的名字。他真的没有准备好面对这个。

蝙蝠侠马上放开了他并后退一步。“好吧。”他说，显然试图让自己的声音保持冷静。“孩子，我不得不请你跟我一起走。我知道你很困惑……”

Tim拔腿狂奔。他说不清为什么，但他身上的每一块肌肉都在让他这样做。

他突然想到，如果蝙蝠侠想阻止他，就算他插上翅膀也是逃不走的。但他回到公寓楼后并没有看见斗篷和披风的影子。Tim瘫倒在墙上，气喘吁吁，努力平复呼吸、集中思想。

他不明白刚才发生了什么，直到他试图站起来却惊愕地发现自己把拐杖落在了小巷里。他震惊地低头瞥了一眼自己的腿，突然间蝙蝠侠什么的都从脑海里消失了。

他一路都在奔跑。

——

“嘿。”

Tim差点吓得摔倒在地，他抓住柜台保持平衡，手指关节都发白。他身形不稳地转向声音来源，看见红头罩穿着全套制服靠在窗口，心里一阵放松。“你有用过那扇门吗？”Tim问，转身回到炉子边翻着他的煎饼。红头罩只是哼了一声作为回答。

“早餐吃什么？我饿死了。”他说着，脱下头盔斜靠在Tim身边的柜台上。他的精神似乎比前几天好多了。

Tim把煎饼堆在盘子里递给另一个男孩，又给自己煎了几个。“煎饼。”他回答，这毫无必要。

“我的最爱。”红头罩咧嘴笑着说。“你还记得，真好。”

Tim瞪着他。

“你在搞笑”。

“我在努力。”

他们在沉默中等待Tim做完饭，红头罩狼吞虎咽吃完了平平无奇的煎饼。Tim的手全程都在因为紧张而颤抖。

“所以。我猜我应该为那天直接跑掉而道歉。”红头罩说着吞下了最后一口饼，跳下柜台靠在床沿上。“只是一年多前我亲眼看见你头部中枪而死，所以那时我有点无法接受。但现在我想通了。自动复活是能发生的，相信我，我明白……你在干什么？”

Tim吃完食物后开始向桌子走去，在此过程他用力地撑在柜台上，脚步还一瘸一拐。非常不幸，那次奔跑显然是肾上腺素诱发的某种奇迹，更该死的是，现在他甚至失去了拐杖。不过他的步伐已经越来越稳了，每一次他从轮椅上站起来，没有倒栽葱脸着地还能从沙发上走到厨房时，他都有一种胜利的愉悦。

“只是严重脑损伤带来的另一个有趣的后果。”Tim一边小心翼翼地低下身坐进椅子里，一边嘟囔着。红头罩的脸色变得相当苍白。“另外，嗯，虽然我不完全知道发生了什么，但是我应该能确定我没有死。”

另一个男孩在床上动了动，脸上浮现一种难以捉摸的表情。然后他弹起来，朝后懒洋洋地靠在床头板上。“好吧，行。你有问题吗？问吧。”他随意地说。

Tim坐直了身子，脑袋飞速转动。“那么，嗯，”他说，“首先，我们是怎么认识的？你的名字是什么？”

红头罩突然坐了起来。“等等，基本规则。”他严肃地说。“不要问任何关于我的问题。这不重要。我告诉过你，我们几乎不认识——”

“那是谎话。”

“——并且你来找我是为了了解更多你自己的生活，对吗？再问一个。”

Tim眨了眨眼睛。“好吧，”他说，陷入沉思。“……你说事故发生时你在那里。”我出什么事了？”

红头罩沉默了很久很久。“Dickie没跟你说太多，是吧？”他疲倦地叹了口气问。“你看，你了解哥谭。这里跟地狱一样危险。你在错误的时间出现在了错误的地方，而且……”他呻吟着。“操，孩子，我做不到。”

如果Tim不是该死的早就习惯了失望，他可能会更难受。“我很抱歉，”他说，无法抑制自己声音里的苦涩，“回忆过去对你来说一定非常困难。我不知道这点。”

红头罩瞪着他。“哦，饶了我吧。”他咬牙说。“你要知道，Dick Grayson或许是个自私又爱说谎的混蛋，但你有没有想过，他把你从这里带走可能是出于对你的最大关心？”

“当然，”Tim冷淡地说，“这就是为什么我在一年半的时间里都是他的依赖对象和一个12岁孩子的出气筒。但我想现在我已经准备好为自己做决定了。”

另一个男孩脸上的敌意立刻消失了。他停顿了一下，接着走过去坐在Tim正对面的桌子上。“你让我帮你做点事，我做了，因为你把我玩弄在你该死的手掌心里。”他疲倦地说。“我知道的下一件事就是我们在一条小巷里，而你头上中了一枪，我想帮你但我无能为力，然后……操。我以为你死了。他妈的这么长时间以来，我一直以为你已经死了。”

Tim突然感到一阵恐慌席卷了他，他紧紧地闭上双眼。“我还活着。”他说，更多的是喃喃自语，以便让自己疯狂跳动的心平静下来。红头罩盯着他。

“是啊。”他说，几乎无法呼吸。“我……天哪，Tim。我真他妈的高兴。”在他们的眼神交汇时，Tim感到自己的脸热了起来。

他清了清嗓子。“那现在呢？”Tim问。红头罩耸了耸肩。

“你打败我了。通常来说，我才是那个从坟墓里爬出来吓人的人。”他朝Tim露齿一笑。“看来你就是我的替代品了。”

Tim皱起了眉头。“……你让我很难去遵守基本规则。”

“对不起，对不起。”他说，努力抑制住笑声，Tim只能假设这是他和他自己开的某个玩笑。“让我们过好每一天，好吗？我保证我最后会把一切都告诉你。但在这发生之前，我想至少先享受一下。”

Tim点了点头，略微放松了一点。也许他并没有像他以为的那样准备好了面对这一切。 “好吧。”

“很好。”他傻笑着说对Tim说。“欢迎回来，鸟宝宝。”

Chp 4 fin.


	5. Chapter 5

"神谕呼叫红头罩。"

Jason脚一滑，差点儿从屋顶上摔下来。“靠，O，我告诉过你别黑我的通讯。”他低声说。

“哈，那下一次你安全屋的防卫系统断线时，你觉得还会有谁会来通知你？”她毫不犹豫地开口。Jason叹了口气。

“哪一个？”他喃喃道，开始改变路线返回市区。

“Overbrook.”

Jason的下颌紧收。他没有再去过那儿，自从……“在路上了。那么，如果你愿意，能不能请你离开我的耳朵。”

“我就当作是你在谢我吧。”Barbara淡淡地说，然后切断了通讯。

Jason步履艰难地穿过哥谭市。那个地方有一些不愉快的记忆，但他无法停止自己的回想。求你，我需要你的帮助。在这之后我……我保证我会离你远远的。你永远不必再见到我了。Jason……

他飞快地摇了摇头。真他妈的。

Jason只花了几分钟就到达了公寓大楼，然后从窗户溜了进去，心里期待着把那个胆敢入侵他家的家伙吓得半死并从中得到一些乐趣。一切都和他上次待在那的时候一模一样，从地板上破碎的灯，到他把灯扔在墙上后留下的凹痕。他皱起眉头。

显然，有个孩子把Jason的沙发当成了自己的家。“哦，小子，你要抢劫大概挑错了公寓。”他用最令人生畏的嗓音说。闯入者慌张地跳了起来，然后转身面向他。

Jason的心跳停拍，整个人都僵住了。所有氧气瞬间都离他而去，他突然无法在头盔下顺畅地呼吸了。这个男孩的头发更长，人也瘦得多，但这都不重要。哪怕瞎了，他也能认出Tim Drake。

这很有趣，因为Tim Drake已经死了。

他一定说了些什么，但Jason什么也听不见了，他的耳朵里只有自己心脏的跳动。身体反应过来后他扯下头盔，三两步跨到Tim面前，看到了那张他从没想过能再一次见到的脸。他没有移开目光，就好像如果他看向别处，它会就此消失。这是一个梦。一个他一年多来一次又一次梦见，却只能在疼痛中醒来，然后被拽回冷硬的现实世界的梦。

除了在梦里，Tim看起来不是那么遍体鳞伤。以及他的眼神从来不会那么悲哀，那么遥远。

Jason颤抖地伸出一只手撩起他的刘海。不出所料，上一次Jason看见的新鲜弹孔只余留下了疤痕。他退缩了。这不是梦。Tim Drake就在这里，站在他面前。

“Tim？”他开口，只是想确认一下。这男孩看起来如此破碎。

“是的，没错。是我。”他说。Jason几乎因为他的声音而崩溃。

他茫然地听着Tim继续说着某些东西，关于失忆症和脑创伤还有……哦。哦。

好吧，这比Jason能够祈求的任何事情都要好。Tim不认识他。不知道他是谁，也不知道发生过什么。而且他绝对应该继续这样下去。

”明白。好吧，不管怎样都无所谓。” Jason轻率地说。“我们不怎么认识。”

Tim看起来并没觉得愉快。“行，好吧。”他淡定地说。“这就是为什么看见我之后你马上就摘下了头盔，并暴露了你的秘密身份。”Jason低声骂了几句。从来都是个该死的侦探。

“你到底来这里做什么？”他问道，脑子努力转动，试图推测出失忆症患者Tim Drake究竟是如何发掘出他早已遗弃的安全屋的地址的。

Tim把手伸进口袋，掏出一张折起来的纸。“几周前我发现了这个，你是Jay，对吗？那么，Jacob?？John？ Jackson？”

是时候离开了。Jason的理智告诉他，如果他现在就走，那么Tim只会把这当成一次平凡的邂逅，在不知道Jason的存在的情况下继续他幸福的生活。Jason所要做的全部就只是走出这道门。不管怎么说，他早已习惯了没有Tim的生活。

他转身离开，全然不顾心里的苦涩。毕竟这只是他的又一场梦。

“等等，”Tim说，“别走，求你了。我是来找答案的。Dick不希望我……”

这停下了Jason的脚步。“Dick？”他咬牙，一股愤怒涌上心头，在他做出更好的判断之前驱使他转过身来。Tim证实了实际上他在说的，就是那个Dick，Dick操他妈Grayson。霎时间，从进入公寓的那一刻起就淹没Jason的困惑都转变成了燃烧的怒火。

那个贱人（* son of a bitch）。

“听着。我得走了。我必须得……想一想。” 看到Tim脸上的表情，他停顿了一下。“我会回来的。我保证。”操他妈该死的。

Tim需要一个地方住下，Jason知道让他住在那里是个可怕的主意，但他还是这样做了。*然后他离开了。

回到街道后他的第一个想法是，他无比想要狠狠揍Dick Grayson一顿*。但他突然发现，自己完全不知道该死的应该去哪找Dick。之前Dick来找过自己好几次，但他对于自己和最新任神奇男孩躲到了哪儿这件事一直守口如瓶，而Jason此前也从未真正在意过。

但他知道该如何找到答案。

“我知道你还在听。”他苦涩地说。“你之前知道吗？”

“我无所不知，”Barbara不加掩饰地说。“……我很抱歉让你在这种情况下发现这一切。我不知道那是他。”

Jason皱起了眉头。“你他妈的为什么要瞒着我？”他咬着牙说，努力保持冷静。

“不是我想这样的，”她说，“而你知道为什么。”Jason深吸了一口气。

“他在哪？”

“没门。我知道你的对峙方式是拳头先上问题后来。”她坚定地说。“你需要一点时间冷静下来，Jason。你不知道整件事情的始末。”

“我洗耳恭听。”他说。Barbara叹了口气。

“我也不知道，”她承认，“他什么也没告诉我。你是唯一一个他还会联系的人。”Jason阴沉地笑了。

“哈，并没觉得自己特别。”他说。“当他觉得孤独想找个人来次安抚做爱的时候，你猜他是不是用抛硬币来决定选我们俩中的谁？”

她没有回应，但Jason几乎能从她的沉默中听出失望。他叹了口气。

“对不起。我很抱歉。”他说，他的脑子已经飞快地盘算出一个新的、难办得多的计划。 “好吧，那么，我猜我得去拜访一下我认识的第二大混蛋了。”Barbara惊讶地呼出了一小口气。

“你是在找死。”她用陈述事实的语气说。Jason觉得她听起来几乎是关心。

“不，那个愿望我已经许过了。”他逗笑了自己。

Jason真的没在期待这个。在返回哥谭市郊的整个路程中，他都在沉思自己是不是应该转身回到那间公寓，而不是独自消沉直到他有勇气面对Tim。每次他都把这种想法抛到脑后。

Tim Drake还活着，在过去的一年半里他一直活着，而有人故意不告诉Jason这个消息。某人应该他妈的给他答案。

他在门前落下，鼓起勇气敲了三下门。

“Jason少爷。”片刻之后Alfred向他问好。“你能过来真是太……鲁莽了。”

Jason挤进门。“也很高兴见到你，Al。”他若无其事地说。“Bruce在哪？”

Alfred怀疑地看着他。“你过来的目的是？”他问。Jason耸耸肩。

“我只是想谈谈。”

“啊，是啊，因为你们俩都如此地精通谈话的艺术。”Alfred叹了口气说。“尽管我对这个主意是那么强烈地反对，但你能在楼下找到他。”

啊，真棒。在一个充满武器的洞穴里对峙。但除此之外，他别无选择。

Jason走进洞里时Bruce甚至没有转身，他只是目不转睛地盯着面前的监视器。Jason等着。

“你真有胆量——”

“所以，Tim还活着。”Jason打断了他，Bruce僵住了。他没有表现出任何回应的意图，所以Jason继续开口。“你他妈的欠我一个解释，Bruce。”

“我不欠你该死的任何东西。”Bruce终于转过身来面对他。“你是怎么知道的？”

“他出现在我家门口，看起来像是去过一趟地狱再回来。”Jason说。“他……他不认识我。他甚至不知道我的名字。”Bruce的眼睛睁大了。

“他在哥谭？”

“他为什么不应该在？”Jason挫败地咬着牙。“怎么，你为了惩罚我甚至把他送走？这似乎有点过分了，考虑到上次你已经把你的立场说得非常明白。但我想这些都是为了确保我不产生怀疑，对吧？”他下意识地抬起手捂住了自己的左胸膛。

Bruce咬紧牙关。“这与你无关。”

“你在逗我吗？”Jason现在几乎是在大叫大喊。“我是唯一一个不知道Tim还活着的人，而你该死的坚持要保密，你为了骗我甚至把他送走藏起来，而你还要假装这与我无关？”

“那不是我的决定，该死！”Bruce大喊，双手握紧成拳。“你不是Tim藏起来要躲避的那个人，我才是！”

山洞里陷入紧张的沉默。

“Dick把他们带走了。我不知道他们去了哪儿因为我没去找。”Bruce冷静下来说。他把面罩拉下来遮住脸，走向蝙蝠车。 “你知道门在哪儿。”

Jason从片刻的恍惚中清醒过来，在Bruce来得及走远之前走到他面前。“别，”他说，“他既困惑又害怕，他最不需要的就是操蛋的蝙蝠侠追着他。”

“滚开，Jason。”Bruce咆哮道。“Tim还活着也不会改变任何事。别再出现在我面前了。”

Jason没动，但当Bruce把他推开时他也没有阻止。

“你错了，”Jason喊道，他的声音刚好能让Bruce听到，即使他已经爬进了车里。“一切都变了。”

Chp 5 fin.


	6. Chapter 6

“那么，唔，”Tim说，紧紧抓住防火梯支撑自己的同时，瞥了一眼下方的街道，“你经常在摩天大楼顶上闲逛吗？”

“这有什么不正常的吗？”J问道，他的嘴角调笑地翘起。

Tim凝视着天际线，从这个高度他能看到城市的灯火在水中映射成景。夜晚的凉风拂过他的发丝，他放轻了呼吸。“这感觉很自然。”他坦白。

J在大楼横栏边沿挨着Tim坐下，把头盔放在膝盖上。“我猜你会喜欢这里的风景。你没怎么见过那公寓外面的哥谭，对吗？”Tim摇了摇头。“那么，这就是她。从这往下看，你几乎能忘记她烂得有多么彻底。”

Tim哼了一声，闭上双眼。“我是在这里长大的吗？”他问，因为他们决定从小事开始。尽管他想知道些更重要的内容，但细节也很关键。

“据我所知，”J说着点燃一根烟，“我们并没有在同一个圈子里长大。我那时候为了点小钱会抢劫别人，就为了能吃上晚饭，而你，嗯，虽然我讨厌这样说，但你是那个含着银汤匙的。 ”Tim又哼了一声。

“难以想象。”他嘟囔着。目前他生活中最接近奢侈的事情，也就是吃顿煎饼当早餐。“但我猜这也有可能，毕竟Bruce Wayne是我父亲。”

J好笑地看了他一眼。“什么？Bruce不是你老爸。”他说，但马上又改口了。 “好吧，从法律上说好像是这样，但你另有一个老爸。在你亲生父亲死后Bruce收养了你。”

Tim睁大了眼睛。“哦。”这个最新信息让他的胃翻腾起来。J挠了挠脖子后侧。

“我不能告诉你多少关于你亲生父母的事，”他承认道，“我和你……我们没谈论过这类事情。”Tim摇了摇头。

“没关系。”他马上说。他不确定自己是否想听失去的亲人的事，尤其是他甚至都不知道，自己已经失去了他们。“这么说，Bruce是我的养父了。我想这说得通。那Dick和Damian呢？”

“Dick也是收养的，Damian是亲生的。你还有个收养的姐姐，Cass，她很酷，”J解释说，“Bruce对收养流浪小动物有种情结。”

Tim咕哝着瞥了他一眼。“那你是怎么加入的？”他问，竭力装出若无其事的样子。

J回头面无表情地看着他。 “禁区。”他提醒道。

Tim呻吟了一声。“好吧好吧，我知道了。”他怨念地说。“至少告诉我你的名字吧。”J叹了口气，吐出一小团烟雾。

“事情是这样的，”他说，“现在，Bruce或者Dick中的一个——我还没想好把钱押在谁身上——随时都会出现在我的公寓里，揍我一顿然后把你带走。之后你就永远不会再见到我了。所以我们真的没有必要相互了解。“Tim皱起了眉头。

“……情况有多糟？”

“什么？”

“你全力阻止我回忆起的关于你的事。”Tim解释道。J皱眉。

“我没有想阻止你做任何事情。你有没有想过，也许我就只是不在乎你？”他冷淡地说。“以防你没有注意到，我戴面具。我不会向任何人泄露我的身份。”

Tim饶有趣味地挑起了一边的眉毛。“哦，好呢。你根本不在乎我，这就是为什么你现在还站在这里，尽管你一直坚持我和你没有任何关系。”他凉凉地说。 “这就是为什么你还允许我住在你的公寓里。这就是为什么你见我第一面时差点儿哭出来。”

J深深地吸了一口烟，刻意回避与Tim的目光接触。“天哪，你一点都没变。”他疲惫地说。“你看透我容易地就像看懂一本操蛋的书。这真讨厌。“Tim露齿一笑。

“说实话，你并不是个好演员。”

J的眉头深深皱起，抱怨道：“我并没有差点哭出来。” 

“你的眼睛那么红。”Tim指出。“没关系，你可以承认的。我不会告诉任何人。我可不想毁了红头罩的街头硬汉传闻。”

“我把你推下这栋大楼不会有任何心理负担的。”

Tim放声大笑起来，J也毫不掩饰他脸上绽开的笑容。他们在舒适的沉默中静坐了一会，直到J终于在大楼边沿弹了弹香烟，站起身。

“坏了。”

Tim抬头看着他，一阵风拂过他的刘海，露出双眼。 “怎么了？”

“是我不想让你记起来的一件事。”J说，把头盔在头上套牢。“那很糟糕。”

J预测过会有某人过来接走Tim，但这在接下来的几天甚至几周之内都没有发生。J自己甚至都没再来过，显然他正忙于调查某个可卡因走私团伙，没空为Tim抽出时间。因此，Tim独居在这个单间公寓里，因为没有帮助他甚至都没办法离开。大概两周之后Tim终于开始动手研究如何入侵红头罩的通讯系统，这纯粹是因为无聊。

“这太酷了。”Tim说，无视了J的抗议，看着屏幕上的GPS标记在哥谭市内移动。“你的头盔里有能让我连接的摄像头吗？”

“为什么？这还不够你入侵的吗？”J气愤地抱怨道。“你应该知道，我真的很讨厌别人黑进我的通讯。”

“如果你不想让任何人联系你，那你为什么还要有一个通讯系统呢？”Tim边问边吃了满嘴麦片。J选择拒不回应。

听着红头罩行动有种非常奇妙的感觉，因为这是Tim第一次真正意识到，J是一个真实的、活生生的、使用暴力的义警。Vanessa讲述她的英雄崇拜长篇大论时，他总会觉得虚幻不切实际。他从没有真正相信她所说的那些人是真实的。然而现在，他独自一人，在一个陌生而危险的城市，与几个他之前只在模糊的宝丽来相片上见过的蒙面犯罪斗士生活在一起。他的生活真的真的太奇怪了。

“我的朋友Vanessa讨厌你。”他脱口而出，大部分是因为思考得太过大声。

“你居然有朋友？”J立马回复。“嘿，既然你已经在这了，那你能不能黑进格拉汉姆街和第五大道的监控系统，好让我知道货什么时候能上路？那是一辆白色的货车，车身印着H.G.管道的字样。”

Tim很惊讶，自己居然能如此自然地遵从J的要求，就好像他早已经入侵过交通执法摄像头一百零一次一样。“好的，没问题。”他说。 “另外……不太算吧。我只有一个朋友，我们一起上学，她超级酷。”他停顿了一下。“我想知道她怎么样了。”

J的通讯线路安静了片刻，只有风席卷而过的杂音，大概是他在建筑物之间穿梭造成的。 “在大都会那边的生活怎么样？”他终于问道。“你想念它吗？”

“天哪，不。”Tim说，他的反应之迅速连自己都吃惊。他犹豫了片刻，说：“我的意思是，Dick真的尽力了。有时候也不是……那么地糟。但是。不。”

“你很悲惨，嗯？”

Tim咬着指甲耸了耸肩，即使他知道J看不见自己。“学校超级糟糕。烂透了。我从来没法集中注意力，这可能是大脑受损的结果之一吧，虽然我也不在乎。看在Dick的份上，我尽力了，但当你连自己是谁都不记得的时候，又有什么必要记住二战中的重大战役呢。”他承认。“这还不是全部。每个人都喜欢捉弄我，就因为……因为他们知道我不会反击吧，我猜。因为我是那个古怪的病号，某一天突然带着脑门上的弹孔出现了。”

“等等，等等。”J插嘴说。“你被霸凌了？”Tim觉得他听起来非常愤怒。虽然，他总是听起来很生气。

“好吧，我本来想用一种不那么尴尬的方式来说的。”他低声说，没有停下，因为现在就像坚守了多年的闸门终于崩溃了一样。“不过，我能对付学校里的人。这很……无所谓了。最糟糕的部分在于，我回家后得和一个比他们还更加讨厌我的人在一起。有时候我十分确信，如果那颗子弹直接杀了我Damian会更开心。尽管Dick尽了他最大的努力来确保，我不会觉得自己是个浪费空气的存在，但他从不在我身边，就因为他必须同时做两份工作，好让我们能吃上拉面和麦片，所以我就一直都是……一个人。生着病。精疲力竭。”

J那边一片安静。几分钟过去，Tim认为他不会再回应，于是他清了清嗓子。“不管怎样，这都不重要了。我离开了。而我现在在这儿。”他说。“我……我很快乐。在我的记忆里，这是我人生中第一次有这种感觉。”

“天哪，Tim。”J的声音有点颤抖，他叹了口气。“我是说，你一个人，住在哥谭，在我糟糕透顶的公寓里。你对于快乐的标准低得令人害怕。”

“我不是一个人，”Tim指出，“我有你。“J呻吟一声，然后沉默了好一会儿。

“……我也是。”在一番努力之后，他说。“我也很快乐。”

Tim轻轻一笑，正准备回应，突然被线路里不期而至的另一个嗓音吓了一跳。

“神谕呼叫红头罩。蝙蝠女想知道你是否需要帮助，她就在附近。”那个女声冷静地说，然后停顿了一下：“你知道这条线路上还有另一个人吗？”

“该死的，”J烦躁地骂了一句，“是的，我知道，那是Tim。告诉蝙蝠女我搞定了。”

“哦！嗨Tim。”女声说。Tim眨了眨眼睛。“你最近过得好吗？”

“呃。”Tim说。

“哦，别担心，我们是朋友。”她安抚地说。“不过我不能在通讯里告诉你我的名字，抱歉啦。”

“哦，”Tim说，“没关系。唔，我很好，你呢？”

J不满地弄出了点噪音。“真高兴我们又在一起了，但我有那么丁点儿想搞定这里的贩毒集团，”他不耐烦地说，“Tim，货物运出来了没？”

“还没有。”Tim仔细地看着监控视频说。

“所以，你让他担任神谕的角色？”女声问道。J叹了口气。

“没。他还挺像你的，不请自来。”

“我太无聊了，”Tim解释说，“而且我没办法走动或者做其他任何事，所以我想也许我能帮忙做一些这类……义警事务。”

“相信我，我懂的。”神谕说，停顿了一下。“你现在……在哥谭？和红头罩在一起？”

“我让他呆在安全屋，”J替他回答，“直到有人过来认领他。”

她哼了一声。“明白。”接着愉快地说，“N会踢你屁股的。”

“讲道理，我都等不及了。”

“祝你好运了，”她叹了口气说，“总之，我还是让你去搞定贩毒团伙吧。和你聊天很开心，Tim。”

“额，好的，拜。”Tim回答。她切断了联络，线路里安静了片刻。“N是谁？”

J高声叹气，悻悻地说：“你的大哥哥。”Tim皱起了眉头。

“哦。”他说。这不是Jason第一次表现出对的Dick抱怨了。“那么，你们俩是怎么认识的？哦嘿，那辆货车过来了。货物上路了。”

“纯洁地认识的，大概吧。”J干巴巴地回答，Tim脸色唰白。“等我一分钟。”

Tim静静地等着红头罩干完，这几分钟里他只听见另一条线路里传来的几句简单争吵。他没怎么在意，直到被突如其来的明显枪声吓呆。

他的心跳猛地加速，整个人完全僵住，即使他在努力保持呼吸。直到射击声停止，他仍没有完全平静下来。“你还好吗？”气氛紧张的几秒寂静之后，他颤抖着问道。J应了一声。

“嗯，没事，我很好。”他随口说。“抱歉。”

“那是……那是你在开枪吗？还是有人在朝你开枪？”

J沉默了好一会儿才回答。“后一个，”他冷峻地说，“我不用枪。”

——

天亮时分，太阳还没升起，但天空已经开始缓慢地由黑色转变为深蓝。J巡逻完后来看了看Tim，他说他刚好在附近，太累了又不想再回他现在住的公寓。他很脏，满身血迹，可能是他自己的，也可能不是。他的头发因为连续几个小时被挤在头盔下而乱蓬蓬的。他斜靠着阳台栏杆外沿坐下，指间夹着一根烟。Tim真希望自己能拍张照片。

“你知道，那东西会害死你的。”Tim说，只是想聊聊天。J转过头看着他，他们并排坐在一起，两人的脸只相距几英寸。

“有意思，对吧？”他说，声音轻柔，似乎不想打扰这个宁静的清晨。“经历了所有这一切，最后把我打败的居然是肺癌。”他冷冷地笑了。Tim凝视着他。

“嗯，真滑稽。”他回答。

他们没再说话，直到天空从深海转向明亮的钴蓝色。在这样的光线下，Tim能看见J双眼下方的眼圈有多深，他能看见他脸上隐隐的伤疤痕迹和发梢前轻微的小卷。“嘿。”在失去勇气之前他迅速开口。J哼了一声表示在听。“我想我对你有感觉。之前。”

J很长时间都没回答。他点燃了另一支烟，手在微微地颤抖。

“是吗。”他终于说，声音里没有流露出任何感情。Tim紧张地移动了一点。

“我是说，虽然我不记得了。但仍然，我……我不觉得我搞错了。”他说。J在他身旁完全紧张起来。“而且，我认为……我认为你伤透了我的心。”

J从恍惚中清醒过来，他站起身，僵硬地把手套戴回去。“听起来像是我会做的事，”他简短地说，“我得走了。操，我很抱歉。这他妈的就是个巨大的错误。”

Tim感到一阵恐慌席卷而来。他知道，如果这一次让他离开，他就再也不会回来了。“别走。”他哽咽道，扶着栏杆撑起自己颤抖的双脚。不知怎么的，他比以往任何时候都更确信，此时说这句话是正确的。他补充：“求你了，Jason。”

Jason僵住了。他彷徨地晃了晃，就好像被揍了一拳，然后睁大双眼转向Tim。“再说一遍。”

“Jason。”Tim重复道。他被情感淹没，突然之间，话语冲破爆发的情感迸出。“那是你的名字，对吗？我知道它，我记起它来了，我记得它。”他痛苦地颤抖着。Jason注视着他，仿佛他是他所见过的最美好却又最糟糕的东西。

“Tim。”他斜倚着栏杆，就好像突然间他才是那个双腿失灵的人。

Tim没有等他说完。他用手扶着Jason的肩膀好保持平衡，接着直起身，吻了他。Jason的身体变得僵硬，但在Tim放弃之前，他犹豫地把手放在Tim的腰上，然后回吻了他。

太多了，Tim想。他脑海中奔涌的各种思绪和情感可能会要了他的命。然而，最惊人的是，他感到放松。事情本该就是这样。这感觉很对。

片刻后Tim后撤，他的心在胸腔里疯狂跳动，就像刚跑完一英里。“这没关系吗？”他在喘气的间隙开口。Jason看起来悲痛难忍。

“不。这是离没关系最远的事情。”他说，再次俯身吻了Tim。

Chp 6 fin.


End file.
